Le cadeau d'une vie
by Pouic
Summary: Univers parallèle & Malec - Alec est l'aîné des Lightwood et il s'occupe de sa famille avec beaucoup de cœur. Magnus Bane, jeune entrepreneur prometteur, est un homme épanoui et qui dévore la vie. Une histoire est-elle possible entre eux?
1. Partie 1

**Le cadeau d'une vie**

"Un homme [une femme] qu'on aime est toute une famille."

Victor Hugo

* * *

 **Un mot avant tout :**

Je me lance dans ce qui me fait le plus peur en tant d'auteur de fanfiction : un récit en plusieurs parties.

J'espère que ce défi que je me fais à moi-même portera ses fruits.

Il y aura 12 parties à cette fanfiction et elle se déroule dans ma vision du monde alternatif proposé dans la saison 1 de Shadowhunters.

Vous pouvez espérer un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, ponctué par un ou plusieurs OS de mon recueil « Mille et une histoire de Malec ».

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

PARTIE 1 – Une journée dans la vie d'Alexander Lightwood

* * *

A peine le réveil hurla sa sonnerie que déjà le jeune homme l'arrêta, parfaitement réveillé. Cela faisait une bonne demi heure qu'il fixait le plafond en attendant que l'heure soit venue de se préparer. Il n'était pas particulièrement un lève-tôt, mais il avait pris l'habitude d'être toujours prêt avant le reste de sa bruyante mais attachante fratrie.

En se levant, il ne put rater son reflet dans le grand miroir mural de sa penderie : sa peau pâle contrastait avec son bas de jogging noir lui tombant un peu bas sur les hanches. Ses cheveux d'un noir corbeau étaient dans tous les sens et son regard bleu azur semblait flou dans la lumière du petit matin.

Alexander Lightwood, appelé Alec par tous ses proches, était un homme très grand et à la silhouette bien dessinée malgré le peu de sport qu'il faisait. Il avait bien essayé le tir à l'arc dans sa jeunesse mais il avait dû faire d'autres choix pour son temps libre ensuite.

Un magnifique tatouage ornait tout son flanc gauche, allant de sa hanche jusqu'à la naissance de son épaule. Il représentait un enchevêtrement de fines lignes courbes et abstraites mais une personne attentive aurait pu y déceler la silhouette stylisée d'un ange en train de s'envoler. Il avait marqué sa peau sur un coup de tête quatre ans auparavant en apprenant que son frère était malade. Peu de gens avaient vu ce splendide ouvrage depuis.

Ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps, Alec alla prendre une rapide douche. En à peine quelques minutes, il ressortait habillé d'une paire de jeans noirs et un haut classique de la même couleur, ses cheveux encore mouillés mais domptés. Il n'avait jamais eu un grand sens de la mode et cela n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui.

Beaucoup de gens durant ses études lui avaient fait la remarque que pour un homosexuel assumé, il n'avait pas vraiment le style qui allait : il n'était pas aguicheur ni soigné. La plupart des remarques n'avaient même pas énervé Alec : il n'avait vraiment rien à faire de l'avis des autres et se disait toujours qu'un tel point de vue voulait juste dire qu'encore beaucoup d'abrutis avaient des préjugés sur les gays.

La seule remarque qu'il prenait vraiment en compte, c'était quand son adorable sœur, Isabelle, se décidait à lui parler de ses vêtements : cela voulait souvent dire qu'il fallait quitter le pays quelques jours le temps qu'elle arrête de songer à le traîner dans un centre commercial…

Du haut de ses vingt-cinq ans, Alec avait terminé son cycle universitaire l'année passée et était maintenant enseignant-chercheur dans une des facultés de New York. Il devait d'ailleurs faire cours le matin même à une petite section d'étudiants en première année de lettres classique. C'était le deuxième semestre où il enseignait, et bien qu'il n'aimait pas trop le contact avec les autres, cette mission lui plaisait bien.

Il prit soin d'attraper sa sacoche de cuir ouvragé avec ses cours avant de descendre les escaliers. Il entendit vaguement sa sœur pester dans la salle de bain et cela le fit sourire. L'impressionnante maison des Lightwood s'éveillait : elle comportait sept chambres et trois salles de bain pour accueillir toute la fratrie et leurs parents. Les Lightwood avaient de l'argent : les parents dirigeaient une société d'import-export internationale spécialisée dans l'échange entre les États-Unis, l'Europe et la Chine. Autant dire qu'ils n'étaient pas souvent à la maison et que la famille ne manquait de rien.

Une fois dans la grande cuisine ouverte sur une salle à manger, Alec commença à préparer le petit déjeuner, comme chaque matin. Il prépara le café pour les plus âgés et un chocolat chaud aux épices pour son plus jeune frère. Il coupait le pain et préparait ses propres tartines quand son regard fut attiré par le grand calendrier accroché au frigo : il eut comme un coup de poing dans le ventre en se souvenant que le traitement de Max reprenait ce soir. Des fois, il lui arrivait d'en vouloir à la Terre entière...

Chassant ses idées noires au loin, il sortit le reste des affaires pour le petit déjeuner de chacun et prépara un petit verre de jus de fruit pour faire passer la quantité désespérante de cachets qu'il avait sorti pour son petit frère.

Une fois tout en place, il s'assit à la table de la salle à manger et sirota son café en relisant une copie qu'il devait rendre ce matin même, ayant besoin de se remettre dans l'écrit pour faire de meilleurs commentaires et retours dessus.

Regardant l'heure, Alec se fit la réflexion que sa sœur mettait vraiment beaucoup de temps pour descendre et qu'à ce rythme, elle allait être en retard pour son rendez-vous.

« Izzy ? » Appela-t-il d'une voix forte en l'entendant bouger sur le palier du premier étage.

« Oui ! » Lui répondit une voix anxieuse.

« Viens manger quelque chose. » Proposa-t-il fermement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, sa sœur montra le bout de son nez dans la cuisine, les mains encore à travailler dans ses cheveux noirs qu'elle essayait de dompter dans un chignon soigné-négligé.

Elle était habillée plus classique que d'habitude et cela lui allait très bien. Elle portait une jupe noire longue et serrée qui faisait ressortir la longueur interminable de ses jambes. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de mettre un t-shirt gris perle avec un jolie col en V avec écrit dessus « The Cake is a Lie » (1) en lettres dorées. La tenue était rendue formelle par une veste cintrée noire du plus bel effet ainsi que des talons vertigineux. Alec se disait que dans le milieu de l'informatique, peu de personne attachait d'importance au style vestimentaire et il s'en réjouissait pour sa sœur.

« Tu es parfaite dans cette tenue ma Princesse... » Accueillit Alec avec un sourire franc qui illuminait ses yeux.

Isabelle Lightwood était le genre de femme magnifique, aux courbes gracieuses et épanouies, qui ne se rend pas compte de son charme et de ses atouts. Éternelle Geek, elle préférait largement se faire des couettes et porter des t-shirt informes aux slogans tirés de la pop-culture que de s'habiller en parfaite petite poupée Barbie.

« Et toi tu es trop gentil avec moi ! » Répondit la jeune femme en rougissant avant de poursuivre. « Tu es sûr que ça va la tenue ? C'est pas trop ? »

« Je trouve ça très approprié pour un entretien dans une agence de communication. » Rassura Alec, toujours souriant.

« C'est mon premier entretien depuis la fin de mes études, je suis tellement stressée… ! » Poursuivit-elle sans même reprendre son souffle.

« Je sais, Izzy, mais tout va bien se passer. »

« C'est facile à dire... » L'accusa-t-elle en s'asseyant à la table alors qu'Alec lui tendait une tasse de café et sa propre tartine.

« Oui c'est facile à dire parce que je sais que tu es tout à fait capable dans ton domaine et que le directeur de cette agence là… Comment ça s'appelle déjà ? »

« Le Labyrinthe en Spirale. » Fit-elle tout de suite.

« Oui voilà, si le directeur de cette boîte ne t'engage pas, c'est qu'il est idiot c'est tout. » Expliqua Alec avec calme et sans quitter son sourire.

Isabelle se jeta sur son frère, manquant de renverser la table dans son élan et embrassa sa joue bruyamment avant de l'étreindre dans un énorme câlin qui aurait pu étouffer un bœuf. La jeune femme avait beaucoup de force...

« Tu sais que tu es le meilleur Alec ? » Murmura-t-elle à son oreille avant de le lâcher.

« Mange quelque chose. » Répliqua-t-il rieur en lui faisant signe de la tête vers la tartine abandonnée.

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit... » Se vexa Isabelle.

« Allez ! » Insista Alec en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Bon d'accord. »

« Bonne fille ! » Souffla-t-il alors en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Le regard outré de sa sœur fit rire Alec alors qu'elle essayait de ne pas recracher de rage sa bouchée de pain.

« Bon et sinon cette entreprise, tu as envie d'y travailler au moins ? » Détourna Alec en allant se servir un autre café et prenant par la même occasion une pomme pour sa sœur.

« Si j'ai envie ? Tu es sérieux Alec ? »

Il savait qu'en la branchant sur Le Labyrinthe en Spiral, il avait de quoi la faire parler pendant des heures…

« Je crève d'envie d'y bosser ! Tout le monde dans ma promo en rêve. C'est genre l'agence web dont tout le monde parle. Ils viennent de signer un contrat avec Chanel pour refaire leur site tu te rends compte ? » S'extasia Isabelle, le regard plein d'étoiles.

« Pas vraiment, mais vu ton enthousiasme... »

« Tout ça c'est grâce à leur fondateur et actuel directeur : j'ai entendu dire qu'il était un des plus bels hommes de New York et que c'est un vrai bourreau de travail. »

« Hum hum. » Répondit Alec en reprenant une gorgée de café.

« Et leur slogan ! Il est TELLEMENT original pour une agence de communication... » S'écria-t-elle toute excitée en se laissant glisser sur le dossier de la chaise.

« Quelque chose de magique entre nous, non ? » Se rappela-t-il, songeur.

« Ha bah tu vois que tu m'écoutes parfois ! » Sourit-elle en se redressant sur sa chaise.

« Il nous écoute toujours Izzy, tu sais bien ! » Fit une voix amusée derrière Alec.

Un grand jeune homme blond comme les blés se tenait juste derrière la chaise d'Alec et profita de son inattention pour lui voler sa tasse de café. Ses yeux bleus étaient rieurs et toute sa silhouette respirait la joie de vivre et une certaine suffisance inhérente aux personnes fortunées.

« Jace... » Se plaignit Alec pour la forme.

Son frère adoptif avait la fâcheuse tendance à lui piquer ses affaires et cela depuis leur enfance. Mais il laissait toujours couler parce que c'était son petit frère, lui aussi, et qu'il ne devait pas s'énerver pour si peu. Vu les bêtises qu'était capable d'accomplir sa fratrie, il valait mieux pour lui être d'un calme olympien la plupart des jours.

Parce que oui, Jonathan Herondale était un petit fauteur de trouble depuis son plus tendre âge. Il était devenu un peu plus calme depuis qu'il essayait d'entrer dans la police comme analyste scientifique mais son caractère joueur et son esprit de compétition l'avaient souvent mené au devant de problèmes plus ou moins graves.

« Il y a une fête chez Sébastien ce soir pour fêter la fin des examens, vous voulez venir ? »

C'était ce genre de phrase, jetée au détour d'une conversation, qui terrifiait secrètement Alec : les fêtes organisées par Jace et Sébastien ne finissaient jamais bien…

« Oh oui ! » S'écria Isabelle en se levant de sa chaise avant de poursuivre sur un ton plus timide. « Il y aura Simon tu penses… ? »

Voilà encore autre chose, pensa Alec en voyant des rougeurs s'épanouir sur les joues de sa sœur. Il faudra qu'il s'occupe de ça aussi…

« Si il y a Clarissa, il y a Simon tu sais bien. » Répliqua Jace, inconscient que cette réponse ne calmerait pas du tout la jeune femme.

En effet, Sébastien, meilleur ami de Jace depuis le lycée et tentant de rentrer aussi dans la police, avait une petite sœur prénommée Clarissa. Cette dernière venait de commencer sa première année dans une prestigieuse école d'Arts de New York et son meilleur ami, Simon, ne la quittait que rarement. Elle était la petite amie de son frère depuis quelques mois déjà. Et cela n'avait pas été facile de convaincre Sébastien que son meilleur ami n'était pas un vil traite dévergondant sa sœur adorée… La réputation de Jonathan n'était plus à faire : il avait dû sauter la moitié des femmes dans la vingtaine de la ville. Alec comprenait totalement la réaction de Sébastien en y repensant.

Mais aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître à l'époque, son petit frère était vraiment sérieux avec Clary et il en semblait un peu plus amoureux chaque jour. S'en était même écœurant de mièvrerie certains jours.

« Tu viendras Alec ? » Demanda Jace en lui volant sa dernière tartine.

« Je vais y réfléchir. » Répondit-il d'un air un peu absent alors qu'une nouvelle personne entrait dans la pièce.

« Je suis invité moi ? » Demanda Hodge en souriant à toute la petite famille.

Hodge Starkweather était un homme un peu plus petit qu'Alec et aux cheveux châtain clair. Bien portant et toujours tiré à quatre épingles dans ses costumes sur mesure, il portait depuis des années une barbe soignée qui lui allait à ravir. Il vivait avec eux depuis plus de douze ans maintenant et secondait ses parents dans la lourde tâche de diriger l'entreprise. Alec avait toujours refusé de se lancer dans le commerce international malgré le fait qu'il était l'héritier direct. L'arrivée de Hodge dans sa vie avait été un véritable soulagement.

Avec le temps, Hodge avait perdu son accent français mais Alec n'oubliait pas qu'il était le fils aîné du directeur de la branche parisienne de l'entreprise familiale. Parfois, il regrettait un peu que cet accent ne ressorte plus…

« Si tu arrives à te libérer, Monsieur le Directeur Adjoint, tu es le bienvenu ! » S'amusa Jace en lui tirant la langue.

« Allez, monte dans la voiture du Grand Directeur Adjoint que je te dépose avant de changer d'avis, petit ingrat ! » Répondit fermement Hodge en lui montrant la porte du doigt.

Jace disparût en riant dans la pièce d'à côté et un petit bonhomme tout endormi le remplaça discrètement à la table. Max était le rayon de soleil d'Alec, son petit frère adoré. Il ne se lassait pas de voir sa petite bouille toute somnolente le matin et ses cheveux un peu trop longs en bataille.

Il se leva prestement pour lui faire réchauffer son chocolat et l'embrassa sur la joue pour lui dire bonjour au milieu de la cacophonie matinale de la maison. Max lui fit un petit sourire engourdi et se laissa tomber dans son chocolat chaud. Hodge ébouriffa les cheveux du petit garçon et posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur l'épaule d'Alec en le voyant apporter les médicaments du petit sur la table.

« Je peux rentrer tôt si tu veux ce soir. » Proposa Hodge en cherchant le regard d'Alec.

« Non, fais comme tu avais prévu, je me charge de tout. » Répondit Alec dans un sourire rassurant.

« Comme tu veux. » Céda l'homme d'âge mûr en s'écartant de la table. « Bon courage pour ton entretien Izzy, tu vas tout déchirer ! » S'écria-t-il ensuite en faisant un petit signe de la main et prenant le chemin de la sortie.

Isabelle s'approcha de son petit frère pour discuter joyeusement avec lui et Max se réveilla un peu plus au contact tendre de sa sœur. Alec profita de ce moment calme pour finir de préparer le repas du midi pour l'écolier : il n'avait pas hérité des talents culinaires de sa mère, mais il avait appris à préparer des repas simple, nourrissants et équilibrés pour Max. Les repas proposés à la cantine de son établissement scolaire n'étaient pas du tout adaptés et il avait dû y remédier.

Il finissait de remplir le petit sac de nourriture sous les babillages rassurants de sa famille quand il remarqua qu'il était l'heure de partir.

« Izzy, tu devrais penser à décoller sinon tu seras en retard... » Rappela-t-il gentiment.

« Oh mon dieu ! » S'écria la jeune femme en se redressant, bousculant un Max rieur dans son mouvement brusque.

« Je peux te déposer si tu veux. » Offrit Alec.

« Non non je vais y aller en métro ! » Lâcha-t-elle alors qu'il ne voyait déjà plus sa silhouette.

Alec se tourna vers son petit frère en souriant.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir aller à l'école aujourd'hui ? Je peux m'arranger pour que tu viennes au travail avec moi... » Proposa Alec d'un air soucieux.

« Non, je veux y aller. » Répondit calmement mais fermement le petit.

« Alors termine ton petit déjeuner et on y va aussi. »

* * *

Alec rangeait ses feuilles de cours alors que la séance venait de se terminer. Il soupira, il avait un peu froid malgré son pull, et en fermant sa sacoche il remarqua qu'une demi douzaine d'étudiants attendait pour lui parler devant son bureau. Il leur fit un petit sourire en les invitant à parler et il fut étonné de voir certaines filles du groupe rougir. L'hiver approchait à grands pas, il fallait qu'il pense à mettre une écharpe à Max demain pour ne pas qu'il attrape froid…

« Professeur Lightwood, si vous avez une minute, j'ai une question sur le prochain devoir. » Se lança une jeune femme à la peau foncée et aux cheveux étonnamment épais, les joues un peu roses.

« Je vous écoute. » Répliqua-t-il avec politesse et calme.

Il écouta la jeune femme lui poser des questions pas très pertinentes mais il ne s'offusqua pas même si il semblait qu'elle n'avait pas écouté une seule seconde ses conseils sur le devoir. Il avait l'habitude de se répéter et sa patience ne semblait pas avoir de limites.

Il prit le temps de répondre à chaque interrogation avant de prendre congé poliment. Il devait aller manger avant de retrouver un de ses collègues du département d'archéologie pour discuter d'une traduction qu'on lui avait demandé de faire. En tant que doctorant en littérature comparée spécialisé en grec ancien et latin, des spécialistes d'universités lui demandaient parfois de l'aide sur des traductions liées aux antiquités. C'était une partie de son travail qu'il aimait beaucoup.

Après avoir acheté un casse-croûte dans une cafétéria de la faculté, il alla s'asseoir sur un banc sous les arbres du parc proche de son bureau de recherche. Il profitait du pâle soleil de cette fin d'automne en regardant passer les étudiants, perdu dans ses pensées. Il se sentait bien ici.

* * *

Après avoir récupérer une bricole à la pharmacie de l'hôpital, Alec passa devant l'école de Max pour le ramener chez eux. Il avait reçu un SMS d'Isabelle un peu plus tôt lui demandant de rentrer dès que possible. A priori, soit son entretien c'était très bien passé et il allait passer des heures à l'entendre roucouler, soit c'était l'inverse et la fin du monde était proche.

Il eut à peine le temps de poser ses affaires dans l'entrée qu'une masse lui fondit dessus avec énergie.

« Je suis engagée ! » S'extasia Isabelle, ivre de bonheur en serrant encore un peu plus son grand-frère contre elle.

« Je suis fier de toi. » Murmura Alec en lui rendant son étreinte.

Max leur passa devant avec un grand sourire et Isabelle l'attrapa pour valser avec lui à travers la maison, leurs rires éclatant quand ils faillirent renverser un des meubles du salon…

« Oh mon dieu Alec, je suis tellement contente ! »

« Je vois ça. »

« A partir de la semaine prochaine, je serai développeuse chez Le Labyrinthe en Spirale ! » Hurla presque la jeune femme avant lâcher un petit cri de victoire.

« Tu es dingue... » S'inquiéta Alec en secouant la tête.

« Dingue de cette entreprise oui ! » S'enthousiasma-t-elle toujours plus.

Alec lui offrit un sourire indulgent. Il se souvenait de la joie qu'il avait ressenti en obtenant son premier emploi l'année passée. Isabelle, du haut de ses vingt-deux ans, avait eu un parcourt non sans difficultés dans le milieu très masculin de l'informatique et du développement. Ses qualités de concentration et d'adaptation en faisaient une recrue de choix pour les entreprises. Il n'avait jamais douté qu'elle trouverait une place dans l'agence de ses rêves.

« Alec, tu m'écoutes ? » Demanda Isabelle en faisant la moue.

« Oui, excuse-moi j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. »

« Je te disais que le patron de l'agence est à tomber ! » Lui fit-elle dans un clin d'œil.

« Je pensais que tu avais des vues sur Simon ? » Contre-attaqua-t-il, l'air mauvais.

« Il n'y a rien avec Simon ! » S'empourpra tout de suite la jeune femme avant d'ajouter comme si de rien n'était. « Je pensais plutôt te le présenter en vrai, je crois qu'il est gay. »

Alec lui lança un regard interdit avant d'exploser de rire, s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

« Avant d'essayer de me caser avec n'importe qui, va plutôt t'occuper de ta propre vie sentimentale ! »

« T'es méchant ! » S'offusqua la jeune femme en se laissant tomber dans le grand canapé.

« Non, réaliste ma chère sœur. »

Isabelle lui tira la langue dans un geste très puéril au moment où Jace entrait dans le salon.

« Y a de l'ambiance ici, ça fait plaisir ! » S'amusa-t-il en regardant sa famille faire semblant de se regarder en chien de fusil.

Max lisait dans un coin du canapé et Isabelle tentait à présent de le déconcentrer dans sa lecture en lui faisant des chatouilles.

« Izzy, toujours partante pour ce soir ? » Fit Jace en la coupant dans son activité.

« Bien sûr. »

« Et toi Alec ? » Demanda-t-il même si il connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question.

« Non, je vais me reposer ce soir. En plus Hodge ne rentrera que tard. » Informa Alec calmement.

« Mais Alec, viens un peu t'amuser avec nous.. ! » Supplia Isabelle en lui faisant un regard de chien battu.

« Ne te fais pas d'illusions, Izzy. Quand il vient avec nous, c'est uniquement pour nous surveiller ! » S'amusa Jace d'une voix moqueuse.

« Et je me garderai bien de vous voir batifoler toute la soirée, merci. » Répliqua l'intéressé en leur faisant les gros yeux à tous les deux.

Max sembla s'amuser de la joute entre ses frères et sa sœur, le nez toujours dans son livre. Alec lui fit un sourire attendri.

« Comme tu veux Alec. » Répondit simplement Isabelle, vaincu comme d'habitude par le sourire de son frère pour le cadet de la famille.

* * *

Bien plus tard, alors que la maison était enfin calme, Alec regardait ses mains gantées de latex bleu alors qu'il préparait les soins de Max. Il avait suivi une formation pour pouvoir donner le traitement de son petit frère dans l'intimité de leur foyer plutôt qu'à l'hôpital.

Aujourd'hui commençait une nouvelle étape qui durerait trois mois et il n'avait pas très envie de penser aux conséquences de ses prochains actes. Il attrapa tout ce dont il avait besoin et rejoignit Max qui s'était déjà allongé dans le canapé en l'attendant. Ce petit était tellement courageux. Il reprit ses esprits et alla déposer un baiser affectueux sur le haut du crâne de son petit ange.

« On regarde quoi cette fois ? » Dit-il en maîtrisant sa voix le plus possible.

« One Piece ! » Proposa Max de son sourire angélique.

« Pourquoi je demande encore... » Soupira Alec en riant à moitié.

Il regardait Max remettre avec la télécommande la saison du manga là où ils s'étaient arrêté la dernière fois. Il s'approcha de lui et lu une totale confiance dans les prunelles vertes en face de lui. Il prit tout le courage qu'il lui restait et fit un magnifique sourire à son petit frère.

Il chercha de sa main le DVI (2) qui sommeillait sous la peau de la clavicule de son frère et vérifia que tout était en ordre avant d'y planter le cathéter relié à la poche de produit qu'il fallait injecter ce soir.

Il se perdit quelques secondes à regarder les cils étonnamment longs du garçon en face de lui, ses joues pleines de rondeur de l'enfance et ses cheveux en bataille. Bientôt ces joues seraient de nouveau creuses et moins roses, ces cheveux tomberaient et la lueur de joie sera remplacée par de la douleur.

Mais il ne voulait surtout pas penser à ça alors qu'il installait le système qui, comble de l'ironie, empoissonnait le petit corps autant qu'il ne le soignait. Il avait du mal des fois à assumer d'être le responsable de toute cette souffrance mais il savait que rien d'autre ne pouvait être fait. Ils avaient déjà tenté beaucoup de choses moins invasives…

« C'est tout bon, grand frère ? » Souffla Max en touchant le bras de son frère d'un geste apaisant.

« Oui, petit ange. Tout est prêt. » Répondit-il sur le même ton tendre en se redressant.

Alec alla ranger tout le matériel et revint s'asseoir sur le canapé. En à peine une seconde, Max avait posé la tête sur ses genoux et ils fixaient l'écran en face d'eux, les mains d'Alec perdues dans la tignasse noir charbon à sa portée.

« Tu crois que Luffy arrivera un jour à devenir le Seigneur des Pirates ? » Demanda Max avec entrain.

« J'espère pour lui... » Soupira-t-il dramatiquement en rigolant.

Sa vie pouvait paraître imparfaite, mais Alec était heureux.

* * *

Fin de la partie

* * *

 **Notes et références :**

1\. « The Cake is a Lie » est une référence du jeu vidéo Portal.

2\. Un DVI (ou chambres à cathéter implantables) est un petit dispositif sous la peau au niveau de la clavicule qui permet de dispenser une chimiothérapie et éviter d'abîmer les artères du patient en le piquant trop souvent.

* * *

Ok c'est fini pour le premier chapitre.

C'est très dense mais il fallait que je plante le décor.

Le prochain chapitre sera centré sur Magnus.

J'espère que ça vous plaît.

A dans 2 semaines ! :P

Pouic


	2. Partie 2

**Le cadeau d'une vie**

"Un homme [une femme] qu'on aime est toute une famille."

Victor Hugo

* * *

 **Un mot avant tout :**

Merci pour l'accueil que vous avez fait à mon premier chapitre, cela m'a beaucoup touché ! Je vous livre aujourd'hui la deuxième partie centrée sur Magnus et je vous retrouve dans 2 semaines pour la suite ! :P

Bonne lecture !

* * *

PARTIE 2 – Magnus Bane le magnifique

* * *

Le clic caractéristique de son appareil photo raisonna sur le balcon plusieurs fois alors que la musique pop qu'il écoutait le faisait se déhancher doucement. La lumière du matin était vraiment parfaite pour prendre des clichés naturels. Magnus Bane prit le temps de sélectionner son meilleur profil avant de l'envoyer sur les réseaux pour sa mise à jour du matin. Il avait préparé sa tenue, ses cheveux et son maquillage de manière très soignée : rien n'était trop beau pour ses milliers de followers !

Ce matin, il portait une paire de jeans slim noirs qui mettait en valeur ses cuisses galbées et son cul parfait. Un chemise rouge bordeaux en flanelle largement ouverte sur son torse imberbe et musclé par ses heures de sport hebdomadaire laissait deviner une peau douce et hâlée. Son maquillage travaillé comme toujours faisait ressortir la couleur légèrement mordorée de ses yeux noisettes et ses nombreux bijoux complétaient son style tant apprécié sur les réseaux sociaux. Encore une story qui allait terriblement marcher sur son compte Instagram !

Magnus avait appris à entretenir le mythe mystérieux autour de lui comme pour créer un écran entre sa vie publique et la sphère privée. Très peu de gens le connaissait vraiment et il s'amusait beaucoup de la petite notoriété qu'il avait acquise sur Internet uniquement à cause de sa belle gueule et son style. L'image de superficialité qui lui collait à la peau l'amusait terriblement.

Il avait toujours su qu'il était différent des autres : attiré par les deux sexes, aimant le strass et les paillettes dès son plus jeune âge ou encore ayant des capacités créative et d'apprentissage assez poussées... Magnus Bane n'était pas un homme comme les autres et il cultivait sa différence avec goût.

Il eut un sourire satisfait en rentrant dans son loft et alla enfin boire son café qui refroidissait sur le bar. Une belle journée s'annonçait encore aujourd'hui. À vingt-huit ans à peine, il se sentait les ailes de dévorer le monde qui s'étendait à ses pieds...

Il finissait tranquillement son café quand un homme élancé et aux cheveux noirs sorti de sa salle de bain en finissant de s'habiller. L'éclat de ses yeux bleus attira le regard de Magnus quelques instants.

« Je te fais un café Will ? » Demanda le maître des lieux sans accorder un regard plus poussé à son amant.

« Non merci, j'ai promis d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner avec Zach et Tessa ce matin. » Répondit Will en attrapant ses affaires posées proche de la porte.

« Bonne journée Magnus ! » Fit Will en s'approchant de Magnus pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux sous les cris de ce dernier.

« Traître ! » Hurla Magnus en essayant de se recoiffer alors que son amant quittait son appartement en riant.

Leur relation avait pris fin depuis quelques mois déjà : pas assez d'amour, trop de non-dits et le reproche de ne pas se partager entièrement pour construire réellement quelque chose de solide. Ils s'étaient quittés en bons termes et se voyait encore de temps en temps comme les amis qu'ils avaient appris à devenir.

Mais Will était son péché mignon de par son physique athlétique, ses cheveux noirs et son regard océan : il y revenait toujours un peu quand il était en manque de contact ou qu'il avait vraiment trop bu. Et comme Will était porté sur la boisson et hautement imprévisible une fois ivre, cela arrivait parfois qu'ils se retrouvent enlacés dans un lit au petit matin après une nuit au temps bien employé.

Certains appelleraient ça des sex-friend mais Magnus considérait ça plus comme une feinte à la solitude amoureuse sans les inconvénients d'une relation. C'était bien plus confortable que de développer une nouvelle relation avec un inconnu.

Cela arrivait uniquement quand ils étaient célibataires tous les deux : Magnus avait toujours été le type d'homme à n'aimer qu'une seule personne à la fois malgré son degrés de dévergondage avancé. Aujourd'hui, plus aucun sentiment ne ressortait de leur étreinte mais une forte affection les liait et les rendait tendre l'un envers l'autre. Pourtant, son amant n'avait jamais réussi à percer la carapace de Magnus pour entrer réellement dans sa vie.

Magnus avait parfois l'impression que son cœur était enfermé dans un étau de glace et ça le terrifiait assez pour chasser toute pensée de son esprit. Et toute personne de son intimité aussi.

* * *

Une fois dans le métro pour se rendre à son entreprise, Magnus était plongé dans son téléphone pour répondre à ses commentaires et prendre la température de ses réseaux.

Il avait choisi la voie de l'informatique un peu par hasard, par ce qu'il était sur d'avoir un emploi et la possibilité d'avoir une vie pleine de surprises et d'apprentissages. Il avait obtenu une bourse d'étude pour l'aider à s'intégrer dans une prestigieuse université grâce à ses résultats exemplaires et il avait rapidement compris que ses dons créatifs allaient le mener loin dans le domaine.

Obtenant son diplôme avec deux ans d'avance, il avait pu presque tout de suite ouvrir sa propre entreprise : La Labyrinthe en Spirale. C'était une petit agence Web qui au début ne faisait que des petits projets sans importance. Dirigée par un jeune homme excentrique de vingt-deux ans, elle avait réussi à rapidement se créer un nom dans le domaine : certaines marques lui avaient fait confiance pour développer des sites Web innovants et Magnus avait réussi dernièrement à décrocher un contrat avec Chanel...

L'aventure ne faisait que commencer et Magnus se disait que se spécialiser dans la mode ne lui déplaisait pas. Surtout quand ils avaient l'occasion de travailler avec les plus grands du monde !

Maintenant son entreprise comptait presque une trentaine d'employés et il la dirigeait avec l'aide de son fidèle ami Zachariah. Il se souvenait encore de l'avoir rencontré lors d'un shooting photo alors qu'il faisait tous deux des petits boulots pour payer leurs études. Magnus avait à peine seize ans à cette époque et il mentait sur son âge pour participer en tant que mannequin. Il avait d'ailleurs beaucoup de talent dans le domaine. Ils avaient très vite sympathisé car ils aspiraient tous les deux à vivre dans le monde de l'informatique, et avaient gardé naturellement contact.

Magnus devait avoir la vingtaine passée et Zach à peine plus quand il lui avait proposé de venir travailler avec lui dans sa future entreprise. Zachariah n'avait pas hésité longtemps avant d'accepter le poste de chef de projet.

Magnus arriva enfin dans ses locaux et rangea son téléphone : il était visiblement le premier arrivé. Il s'installa à son bureau et commença à préparer sa journée de travail. Bien plus tard, c'est un Zachariah très souriant qui lui apporta un café dans une grande tasse pailletée, le sortant de sa session active de travail. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer, il était déjà presque onze heures.

« Je n'ai pas osé te déranger, tu semblais très occupé... » S'amusa Zach en s'approchant jusqu'au bureau pour poser la tasse.

Zach était un homme très grand, presque squelettique et à la peau très pâle. Il avait un visage souriant mais qui semblait dès la première impression avoir vécu beaucoup de choses dans sa vie. Il avait un style simple, bien loin de toutes les fioritures qu'il avait pu porter lors de ses années de mannequinat. Une beauté presque sauvage s'échappait de lui.

« Tu peux me déranger quand tu veux, Pumpkin. » Répondit Magnus en lui faisant signe de fermer la porte de son bureau et de s'asseoir en face de lui.

Magnus attrapa la tasse et se délecta de son café préféré à la citrouille. Zach savait vraiment comment lui faire plaisir… Le surnom lui était venu naturellement bien des années auparavant alors que Zach avait du se teindre des cheveux en roux pour un travail. Il s'était offusqué du sobriquet mais maintenant il avait eu des années pour s'habituer. Il semblait même apprécier l'idiotie de ce surnom maintenant. Une fois son bras droit assis, il commença à faire le point sur la semaine de travail.

« Tout se passe bien avec la nouvelle ? » Finit par demander Magnus une fois tous les autres points abordés sur l'entreprise.

« Oui, Isabelle est une recrue prometteuse je pense. En deux semaines elle a réussi à s'intégrer aux projets et à l'équipe. Je n'ai rien à redire sur son travail. » Objecta Zach doucement.

« Bien, bien. C'est parfait ça ! Je l'aime bien cette petite. » S'enthousiasma-t-il soudain en se frottant les mains.

« Ha non ! » Fit tout de suite Zach en se redressant, son regard devenu dur.

« Quoi ? » S'étonna Magnus qui ne comprenait pas le changement d'ambiance soudain.

« Tu vas pas recommencer à piocher dans tes employés ! » Sermonna-t-il.

« Mais non, je ne pensais pas à elle comme ça. » Soupira Magnus en s'amusant beaucoup de la situation avant de poursuivre rien que pour embêter son ami. « Tu dis ça uniquement parce que tu n'as toujours pas avalé que je sorte avec Will au lieu de continuer à te séduire... »

« Comment oses-tu dire ça alors que tu m'as pratiquement proposé en même temps mon poste et de sortir avec toi ! »

Zachariah était visiblement outré de cette insinuation et se défendait avec sérieux alors que Magnus s'écroulait de rire petit à petit dans son siège.

« Cela te fait rire hein ? Tu aurais aussi beaucoup rigolé si tu avais entendu Will réagir quand je lui ai dit que j'avais refusé tes avances mais accepté le poste. » Se vexa à moitié Zach alors qu'un sourire vengeur s'épanouissait sur ses lèvres.

« Dis-moi tout, je veux encore rire ! » S'intéressa grandement le chef d'entreprise.

« Quand je lui ai expliqué la situation il a juste trouvé à me dire : comment as-tu pu rejeter une bombe pareille ? » Se plaignit-il faussement.

« Très Will tout ça ! » S'exclama Magnus, s'amusant terriblement.

« Sans parler qu'après il m'a avoué que lui n'aurait pas dit non à un poste ici, même si il devait passer sous le bureau... »

« Ce qu'il a fait d'ailleurs même sans le poste ! » Lâcha un Magnus hilare au souvenir de sa relation avec le meilleur ami de son bras droit.

« Je me passerai des détails, merci. » S'écœura Zach.

« Rabat-joie ! » Répondit Magnus en lui tirant la langue.

« J'ai honte de mes amis parfois... » Soupira Zach finalement alors qu'un coup était frappé à la porte.

« Mais non voyons ! » S'amusa Magnus alors que la porte de son bureau s'ouvrait sur une de ses employés.

« Monsieur Bane, vous avez un client qui vous attend dans la salle de réunion. »

« Merci Aline, j'arrive tout de suite. »

Magnus prit congé de son ami encore très amusé de ses souvenirs et alla s'occuper de son travail le plus urgent actuellement : satisfaire sa clientèle très complexe.

* * *

Quand enfin Magnus put prendre une pause déjeuner, il était déjà tard. Son client l'avait retenu longtemps mais il entrevoyait une potentialité de contrat supplémentaire alors il allait donner tout ce qu'il avait pour gagner des points tout en respectant sa ligne de conduite professionnelle.

Il attrapa la nourriture, qui avait été commandée et laissée en évidence par son bras droit qui veillait toujours sur lui, et commença son repas tout en vérifiant ses réseaux sociaux. Il envoya un message pour rappeler à ses amis que ce soir ils devaient être chez lui. Quelques secondes après, l'appareil vibrait furieusement. Il décrocha sans attendre.

« Catarina, ma douce, quelle plaisir de savoir que tu es toujours en vie ! » S'exclama-t-il joyeux tout en mordant dans sa nourriture.

« Magnus. » Répondit une voix assez froide, presque blasée.

« Toujours à sauver des vies ? » Demanda-t-il sur le même ton.

« On essaie , oui. » Se radoucit un peu Catarina.

« Que me vaut le plaisir immense d'entendre ta belle voix ? »

« J'ai reçu ton message idiot. » Attaqua-t-elle visiblement exaspérée.

« Idiot ? Je suis choqué par ton manque de considération pour Président Miaou… ! » S'offusqua Magnus.

« Magnus, les gens normaux n'organisent pas de fête pour l'anniversaire de leur chat. » Tenta-t-elle de raisonner son ami tout en sachant que rien ne pouvait le rendre moins excentrique.

« Je te sens un peu à cran, ma grande. Tu devrais prendre des vacances ! » Proposa Magnus d'une voix soucieuse et rieuse en même temps.

Magnus entendit distinctement son amie soupirer de rage, ne sachant que répondre face à sa bêtise qu'elle ne manquerait pas de lui reprocher.

« Je te vois ce soir ? » Ajouta-t-il dans un rire.

« Non. » Fut la réponse dure de la femme.

« Allez, Cat, tout le monde vient ! Même Tessa a pu se libérer et faire garder leur bébé, elle vient avec Zach. Tu peux pas nous abandonner ! »

« Zach et Tessa seront là ? » S'étonna-t-elle finalement.

« Mais oui ! »

« Hum… Je vais y réfléchir. » Lança-t-elle, visiblement pas emballée.

Magnus savait que Catarina adorait littéralement Zachariah : il était tellement sérieux dans sa vie privée comme dans son travail… L'homme parfait selon l'infirmière qui n'arrêtait pas de lui dire de prendre exemple sur lui. Zach était marié, Zach était papa, Zach était posé dans la vie, Zach ne faisait pas des soirées pour l'anniversaire de son chat.

Magnus explosa de rire en imaginant Catarina lui vouer un culte chez elle et cette dernière dût penser à juste titre qu'il se moquait d'elle car elle lui raccrocha au nez. Cela arrivait souvent : ils avaient toujours eu une relation compliquée et houleuse. Cependant, elle était une des rares à le connaître vraiment et à l'aimer pour qui il était tout en connaissant toute sa vie. Même si ça paraissait dur à croire comme cela. C'était une amie fidèle, une confidente et une femme d'honneur.

* * *

La journée était finie pour la plupart de ses employés et Magnus commença à rassembler ses affaires pour aller préparer sa petite sauterie à son loft. Son adorable chat méritait une fête digne de ce nom pour son troisième anniversaire et tous ses amis allaient se réunir pour cette occasion.

Il attrapa sa veste qu'il jeta négligemment sur son épaule et sortit de son bureau en éteignant les lumières derrière lui. Il traversa l'open-space maintenant désert mais son regard fut attiré par le bureau d'une de ses employés : la jeune femme assise semblait totalement absorbée par les trois écrans de son ordinateur et elle pianotait furieusement sur son clavier. Magnus pouvait voir qu'elle travaillait sur de la revue de code (1) et ce n'était pas l'heure de faire cela.

« Isabelle ! » Appela-t-il doucement en s'approchant du bureau.

La jeune femme sursauta et en se retournant Magnus crut qu'elle allait faire une attaque cardiaque. Elle remit ses lunettes en place à la va-vite et se redressa droite comme un i sur sa chaise.

« Oui patron ! » Cria-t-elle presque.

Magnus s'amusait beaucoup du caractère visiblement très enjoué et émotionnel de sa nouvelle recrue. Décidément, il l'aimait bien cette petite !

« C'est l'heure de quitter le bureau, jeune fille. » Commença-t-il sur un ton ferme et un peu paternel.

« Quoi ? »

« Les demoiselles aussi charmantes que toi devraient être en route pour une quelconque fête à cette heure-ci plutôt que de se tuer les yeux sur du code bugué... » Soupira-t-il d'un ton fataliste en attrapant la veste de la jeune femme.

Isabelle ne savait pas trop comment agir face à son fantasque patron mais elle se leva prestement pour lui faire face. Magnus lui proposa de l'aider à mettre sa veste dans un geste extrêmement galant et elle se sentit rougir de surprise sous l'attention. Elle se laissa faire sans un mot et regarda son patron éteindre ses écrans de travail.

« Allez, oust mademoiselle ! Je ne veux pas te revoir avant demain ! » S'amusa Magnus en lui faisant signe d'attraper son sac et de s'enfuir.

« Merci, monsieur Bane. » Souffla Isabelle en s'exécutant.

« Appelle-moi Magnus et tutoie-moi, s'il-te-plaît. Je n'ai même pas encore trente ans ! » Proposa-t-il dans un sourire alors que la jeune femme se détendait un peu.

Il la laissa partir d'une démarche gracieuse jusqu'à la sortie des locaux et il répondit à son petit signe de main alors qu'elle passait la porte. Il se retourna et balaya son open-space des yeux quand son regard fut attiré par deux cadres photos sur le bureau de la jeune femme. Elle avait commencé à aménager discrètement son espace de travail et Magnus s'en réjouissait. Elle était encore en période d'essai mais il espérait la voir rester longtemps travailler pour lui.

Il détailla les deux photos même si il avait un fond d'impression de violer sa vie privée. Sur la première photographie, assez banale, il pouvait voir une grande famille autour d'une table visiblement à la fin d'un repas. Tous semblaient heureux sauf un grand jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui faisait la tête dans un coin.

La deuxième photo lui coupa le souffle, elle. Un magnifique homme au profond regard azur, celui-même qui ressemblait au Grumpy Cat sur l'autre cliché, souriait ici à l'objectif en tenant serré contre son torse un modèle réduit de lui-même aux yeux verts qui riait. Tout dans cette photographie respirait la joie et l'amour de partager du temps ensemble.

Magnus ne put s'empêcher d'attraper le cadre pour l'approcher de lui. Il avait envie de pleurer tant cette image l'avait émue. D'autant plus qu'il se souvenait parfaitement avoir rencontré cet homme dans une boîte de nuit la semaine passée sans pouvoir obtenir son numéro.

Il aimait encore plus cette Isabelle et ses liens avec le bel éphèbe…

* * *

Presque deux heures après avoir quitté son entreprise, Magnus avait eu le temps de préparer sa soirée. La musique s'étirait dans tout l'appartement et les corps se mouvaient dans un flou totalement guidé par l'alcool qui coulait à flot. Il avait prévu comme chaque fois un bar très fourni et il avait fait appel à un traiteur pour avoir un immense gâteau en forme de chat. Magnus était affalé sur un de ses canapés bras-dessous bras-dessous avec son ami de toujours Ragnor. Ce dernier, totalement ivre, s'amusait à poser pour les selfies que prenait le maître des lieux pour son Instagram. Ragnor était un brillant professeur d'université le jour mais la nuit, il devenait le compagnon de débauche de son cadet et il usait de la renommée de Magnus pour attirer de belles jeunes femmes dans son lit.

Cela amusait beaucoup Magnus qui l'aidait souvent à se trouver une jeune femme consentante pour la nuit. Ragnor était un tombeur malgré ses quarante ans et il s'attaquait aussi à ses étudiantes quand elles lui montraient de l'intérêt. Cet homme était un bon partenaire de soirée !

« Mon petit chou, il faut absolument qu'on aille se resservir un verre ! » Proposa un Magnus éméché.

« Mais quelle bonne idée ! » Roucoula Ragnor en se levant maladroitement pour aller vers le bar.

Magnus s'amusa de la démarche peu sûre de son ami et repéra une demoiselle qui suivait d'un regard désireux son amis. Il ne comprenait pas comment Ragnor arrivait à les envoûter ainsi… Il s'approcha de la jeune femme qui sembla manquer de s'évanouir en le voyant et il lui glissa à l'oreille quelques mots pour l'encourager à tenter sa chance.

En abandonnant la jeune femme, Magnus aperçut quelques uns de ses amis les plus proches rassemblés sur la terrasse de son loft et il les rejoignit. L'air frais de la fin d'automne lui fit un bien fou et il était à nouveau maître de lui-même quand il arriva devant Catarina, Zachariah et sa femme Tessa. Il prit le temps de serrer cette dernière dans ses bras pour lui dire bonjour alors qu'il faisait le tour de ses amis.

« Tessa, tu rayonnes ce soir ! » Annonça-t-il sous le regard amusé de Zachariah.

« Merci Magnus. Cette fête est très charmante. C'est pour quelle occasion déjà ? » Demanda poliment la jeune femme, habituée aux humeurs joyeuses de Magnus.

« J'aurai voulu sincèrement répondre que c'est pour te féliciter pour la merveilleuse nouvelle de ta deuxième grossesse... » Commença-t-il dans un clin d'œil avant de poursuivre. « Mais j'ai peur que ça ne soit que les trois ans de Président Miaou que nous fêtions ce soir ! »

« Toujours aussi extravagant mon cher. » S'amusa visiblement Tessa en claquant un baiser sur la joue du chef d'entreprise.

« Ne l'encourage pas, je t'en prie... » Supplia Catarina qui sirotait son verre d'un air lugubre. « Un prétexte aussi idiot franchement... »

« Cat, tu es une telle rabat-joie parfois… ! » Se désola Magnus en s'écartant du groupe pour rejoindre d'autres invités. « Profitez au moins un peu de ma fête, le gâteau est délicieux ! »

Magnus s'évanouit comme un feu follet au milieu de la foule de danseurs et se laissa porter par l'ambiance de sa fête.

Bien plus tard, quand tous les invités furent partis et que Magnus se retrouva seul, il s'installa dans son lit avec Président Miaou sur ses genoux. D'un main, il lui caressait la tête alors que de l'autre il essayait tant bien que mal de manger un bout du délicieux gâteau au chocolat qu'il avait eu à peine le temps de tester.

Qu'est-ce que la vie allait lui réserver comme surprise pour demain… ?

* * *

Fin de la partie

* * *

 **Notes et références :**

1\. La revue de code est l'action de retravailler le code d'un autre développeur pour comprendre si il y a une erreur et proposer une solution de remplacement. C'est fastidieux mais essentiel et il vaut mieux être en forme pour le faire !

* * *

Voilà le deuxième chapitre est dans les tuyaux !

J'aime écrire dans la tête de Magnus, j'espère que ça vous aura plus.

Le prochain chapitre dans deux semaines environ et il parlera de la rencontre entre Magnus et Alec.

Pouic qui a hâte de voir vos retours :)


	3. Partie 3

**Le cadeau d'une vie**

"Un homme [une femme] qu'on aime est toute une famille."

Victor Hugo

* * *

 **Un mot avant tout :**

Merci encore des retours, je suis super heureuse de voir que vous prenez au concept. On va entrer dans le vif du sujet aujourd'hui avec la rencontre des 2. J'espère que ça vous plaira encore.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

PARTIE 3 – Entre deux eaux

* * *

Alec soupira fortement en entendant son téléphone sonner pour la troisième fois en moins de vingt minutes. Il jeta un regard noir à l'expéditeur qui s'affichait sur l'écran et il reprit sa totale attention sur le manuscrit en grec ancien qu'il observait à la loupe. Un discret raclement de gorge le fit tourner la tête vers son collègue historien qui était venu lui demander conseil sur une traduction épineuse.

« Tu peux prendre une pause si tu as besoin Alec. » Proposa gentiment l'homme d'âge mûr.

Alec se redressa et fit un petit sourire contraint à son collègue.

« Ce n'est pas la peine, je sais très bien qu'il me contact pour des idioties. »

Ragnor Fell éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite de son collègue universitaire et il lui donna une tape dans le dos presque amicale.

« Bon alors cette traduction ? » Recentra-t-il en souriant.

Alec était un peu abasourdi par la gentillesse de son collègue. C'était un des rares de son université avec qui il aimait discuter. Il avait été amené à travailler avec lui déjà depuis plusieurs années, alors même qu'il préparait son doctorat. Ragnor était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année très bien entretenu et d'un caractère à la fois joueur et très sérieux. Si il était un professeur émérite et respecté dans ses cours, il avait aussi une réputation de tombeur auprès de la gente féminine de toute la région.

« Je pense que cela va demander encore quelques heures de travail, je voudrais comparer ce manuscrit à un autre que j'ai vu le mois dernier et- »

Alec fut coupé dans sa tirade passionnée par la sonnerie d'un appel. Il leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa son téléphone pour l'éteindre. Cependant, Ragnor l'en empêcha d'une voix calme et amusée.

« Réponds une bonne fois pour toute. C'est peut être important qui sait ! »

Le Lightwood fit un signe de tête reconnaissant et répondit enfin en s'écartant un peu plus loin dans son bureau.

« Jace, qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? » Grogna-t-il avec mécontentement.

« Alec ! Tu es habillé comment ? » Demanda un Jace rieur alors qu'Alec entendait des voix en arrière-plan.

« Tu es sérieux ? » S'étrangla-t-il.

« Réponds-moi ! » Insista le blond en essayant d'avoir une réponse même si il savait que c'était perdu d'avance.

« Jonathan Herondale, est-ce que tu es réellement en train de me déranger au travail pour me demander comment je suis habillé ?! » S'énerva Alec d'une voix un peu plus forte qu'il n'avait prévu.

Ragnor jeta un regard interdit à son collègue avant d'exploser d'un rire qu'il essaya de contenir tant bien que mal. Le jeune homme semblait avoir une vie assez mouvementée finalement…

« Oh Alec, réponds-moi te fait pas prier... » Souffla un Jace exaspéré par les réactions toujours très sérieuses de son frère adoptif.

« Je ne vais pas te répondre. » Se borna-t-il alors que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« Bon, ok. Dis-moi à quelle heure tu termines aujourd'hui alors. » Changea de tactique le blond de nouveau rieur.

« A 18h, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? » S'inquiéta-t-il avant de poursuivre alors que la tonalité du téléphone raisonnait en même temps. « Jace ? »

Alec ferma son téléphone, livide. Ragnor l'observait du coin de l'œil et semblait beaucoup s'amuser de ses réactions.

« Un problème ? » S'enquit l'historien d'un ton calme alors que ses yeux étaient rieurs.

« J'espère que non... » Répliqua Alec en retournant à sa tâche la mine soucieuse.

* * *

Ragnor sortit du bureau de son collègue en même temps que lui : ils avaient travaillé pendant plusieurs heures sur le manuscrit et étaient arrivé à une traduction satisfaisante. Ils blaguaient quand deux hommes semblant être étudiants arrivèrent devant eux. Ils étaient tous les deux blonds comme les blés et ils partageaient définitivement le même regard conspirateur.

A leur vue, Alec devint livide et quand il se fit attraper par les épaules par les deux jeunes adultes, son regard était paniqué.

« Alec, mon cher frère, tu vas nous suivre gentiment. » Exposa le blond aux yeux clairs.

« Jace, ce n'est pas drôle ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » S'alarma Alec quand il se sentit traîner vers la sortie du campus.

« Nous t'emmenons en sortie. » Expliqua calmement l'autre blond avec un sourire carnassier. « Cela fait trop longtemps que tu te défiles. A nous les boîtes de nuit ! »

Alec étouffa un cri de stupeur et chercha dans le regard de Ragnor du soutien. Cependant il n'y trouva que de l'amusement et une lueur qui criait « pas mon problème ! ».

Ragnor laissa donc les trois jeunes hommes partir et se fit rapidement la réflexion qu'il venait d'assister à un enlèvement… Bon, il s'inquiétera si Alec ne revenait pas au travail la semaine prochaine !

* * *

Izzy était de mèche aussi… Quel enfer ! Une fois que son frère s'était assuré qu'il ne puisse pas quitter la salle de bain sans être propre, il avait du affronter sa sœur et son envie de le rendre sexy pour sortir. Il avait croisé même Hodge à l'étage qui était revenu pour s'occuper de Max et qui avait bien entendu refusé de le sortir de guet-apens. Toute la maison était main dans la main pour l'obliger à avoir une vie amoureuse.

« De quoi vous vous mêlez bon sang ! » Cria Alec de rage alors qu'il se regardait dans le miroir de sa chambre.

Sa tenue était ridicule : cette chemise noire dans un tissus désespérément fluide que lui avait offert Izzy ne lui allait pas du tout. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il ne la portait jamais ! Et quelle idée d'avoir ouvert autant de boutons… Alec tenta de reboutonner sa chemise mais les mains de sa sœur vinrent claquer les siennes méchamment.

« Ne t'avise pas de fermer un seul bouton ! » Fit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

Alec soupira fortement. Sa paire de jeans étaient bien trop serrée pour lui. Izzy avait du se tromper de taille...

« Et estime-toi heureux que seuls trois soient ouverts ! » Ajouta-t-elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds derrière lui.

Izzy était dans son dos alors qu'il faisait face à sa penderie. Il voyait son reflet lui lancer un regard de condamné à mort. Sa sœur était cachée par sa petite taille et seules ses mains étaient visibles dans ses propres cheveux, les domptant avec de la cire à coiffer.

« Voilà, tu es parfait comme ça... » Susurra Izzy en enlaçant la taille de son frère et posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Il ne voulut pas la contredire alors il garda le silence et lui fit un petit sourire constipé. Cette soirée s'annonçait horrible… L'entrée fracassante de Jace dans la chambre le fit reprendre ses esprits.

« Mais quel beau gosse ! » S'extasia Jace en lui tapant une grande claque sur le bras.

« Par l'Enfer Alec, si j'étais pas hétéro je me jetterai sur toi direct ! » Ajouta la tête de Sébastien qui dépassait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Allez vous faire foutre ! » Répondit un Alec désespéré.

« On va essayer de ne pas succomber ce soir ! » Explosa Sébastien en disparaissant dans le couloir, son rire raisonnant entre les murs.

« Vous êtes bien trop excités les gars... » S'amusa Izzy en poussant son frère vers la porte.

« Je ne suis jamais allé dans une boîte gay, j'ai tellement hâte ! » Avoua Jace en tirant son frère adoptif dans les escaliers.

« Je vais mourir... » Geint Alec en se laissant faire.

Il n'avait aucune chance de leur échapper ce soir…

* * *

L'enseigne du Pandémonium brillait d'une lueur violine au dessus de l'entrée de la boîte de nuit. Alec avait l'impression de rentrer dans le neuvième cercle de l'Enfer… Dès son entrée dans la salle principale après avoir payé, il fut saisi par la musique lancinante : un mélange de basses, qui allaient faire éclater son cœur, et de sons aiguës, qui lui vrillaient les oreilles. L'ambiance était étouffante et les corps qui se mouvaient collés les uns aux autres au milieu de la piste ne lui inspiraient rien. Tout était trop fort, trop puissant. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place.

Jace lui tapa dans le dos et lui indiqua une petite table de libre dans le fond de la boîte. Ils allaient s'y installer quand le regard d'Alec fut attiré par un être qui semblait totalement dans son élément ici. L'homme était de type asiatique, les cheveux noirs relevés sur la tête alors que les côtés de son crâne étaient rasés. Ses yeux, d'une teinte noisette presque dorée, luisaient dans la pénombre, rendus encore plus intenses par son maquillage charbonneux. Tout respirait en lui la confiance et la séduction. Il fendait la foule comme un nageur expérimenté et alla s'asseoir dans le coin VIP, entouré en quelques secondes de plusieurs personnes aux looks tout aussi élaborés que lui.

Alec avala sa salive avec difficulté et se rendit compte qu'il s'était arrêté dans son élan pour suivre Jace. Il détourna le regard avec grande difficulté de cet homme sublime. La tenue indécente de l'homme semblait imprimée derrière sa rétine. Dès qu'il fermait ses paupières pour calmer le rythme effréné des battements de son cœur, il voyait les pectoraux à peine couverts, et cette peau caramel… L'homme semblait avoir du goût et l'art de se mettre en valeur. Il portait un débardeur col en v très évasé rouge bordeaux, qui ne cachait pas grand-chose d'un torse imberbe, ainsi qu'une multitude de sautoirs en cuir noirs et aux perles rouges. Une veste fine en lin couleur sable était jetée sur ses épaules et ses manches étaient légèrement retroussées de blanc. Le pantalon indécent qu'il portait était en cuir et très ajusté, et de fines chaînes en argent ouvragé pendant à la ceinture du côté gauche. Cet homme avait quelque chose de magique.

Il se sentait attiré comme un papillon par la lumière et il ne put s'empêcher de couler encore un regard vers l'homme alors qu'il reprenait sa route vers Jace et Sébastien. Il avait chaud d'un coup. Une petite voix lui disait au fond de sa tête que c'était peut être à cause des magnifiques fesses cerclées de cuir qu'il avait vu juste avant. Alec jura intérieurement : il n'avait pas ressenti de désir depuis tellement longtemps qu'il en avait presque oublié les effets. Alec n'était pas vraiment asexué, cela lui arrivait d'avoir envie d'hommes mais ses expériences passées lui avaient bien appris une chose : le sexe ne l'intéressait pas tant que ça. C'est pour ça qu'il était encore vierge à son âge et qu'il ne sortait pas : cela ne le perturbait pas du tout et il avait bien d'autres choses à penser dans sa vie que de chercher avec qui s'envoyer en l'air.

C'était bien sa veine que son désir se réveille aujourd'hui pour un être aussi délicieux : ils ne vivaient vraiment pas dans le même monde et Alec n'avait même pas l'ombre d'un doute sur les intentions de cet homme ici. Il n'avait pas envie d'être un trophée de plus sur la longue liste qu'il ne fallait pas être idiot pour imaginer. Cet homme n'était pas pour lui, alors du calme les hormones !

« Alec ? » L'interrogea Jace en le coupant dans ses pensées.

Alec le maudit en reprenant ses esprits et voyant le regard amusé de son frère. Ce dernier savait ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête et cela l'amusait beaucoup visiblement.

« Va lui parler. » Commença Jace dans un sourire de soutien.

« Laisse-moi Jace, ce n'est pas drôle... » Écarta Alec d'un geste de la main en boudant.

« Tu es tellement hot ce soir que tu pourrais le faire tomber dans tes bras en un claquement de doigt ! » Tenta encore de convaincre le blond en poussant gentiment son frère sur la banquette pour qu'il se lève.

« Comme par magie ouais ! » Insista Sébastien en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Alec soupira dramatiquement et entreprit de se lever sous les encouragements de ses deux boulets de compagnie.

« Calmez-vous, je vais nous chercher à boire. » Expliqua-t-il en quittant la table.

Il entendit distinctement les deux meilleurs amis rire comme des idiots mais il fit abstraction. Il se faufila jusqu'au comptoir et joua un peu des coudes pour atteindre le barmaid. Ce dernier lui lança une œillade appréciatrice après avoir plongé son regard sur sa toison de poils. Alec maudit Izzy et ses choix vestimentaires…

« Qu'est-ce que ça sera, beau gosse ? » Roucoula le serveur.

Alec lui passa commande et s'affala sur le bar. Il était épuisé maintenant.

« Hey, on s'est déjà rencontrés quelque part, non ? » Commença une voix dans son oreille en le faisant sursauter.

Alec s'étrangla avec sa propre salive et tourna la tête vers la personne qui avait envahi son espace vital. C'était un grand mec pâle comme un cul, très musclé et visiblement éméché. Son odeur indisposa le jeune homme et il se sentit tout de suite oppressé par la présence si proche du corps contre lui. Il donna un coup de coudre dans le torse de l'inconnu pour se dégager et il croisa le regard désolé du barmaid qui faisait ses cocktails.

« Non. C'est certain. » Répliqua froidement Alec sans lui jeter un regard.

Mais l'homme derrière lui laissa sa main se poser sur le postérieur à sa portée et se rapprocha encore. Si des yeux pouvaient tuer, Alec aurait déjà éliminé mille fois son agresseur…

« Eh petit cul, ça te dirait qu'on s'éclipse aux toilettes? » Proposa-t-il avec lubricité.

Alec allait se retourner pour répliquer violemment mais un bras souple et à la peau dorée se crocheta autour de son cou. Le contact l'électrisa totalement et il se vit attendre la suite des événements comme dans un songe.

« Et alors mon Pretty Boy, tu étais parti où ? Je t'ai cherché partout ! » Susurra une voix faite de miel et d'épices.

Alec ne réalisa pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait hormis que la main sur ses fesses avait disparu et qu'il se sentait beaucoup mieux d'un coup, toute tension évacuée. Il était raide dans l'étreinte de son sauveur et il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée de découvrir son identité… Surtout que c'était peut être maintenant une situation encore pire. Mais la curiosité fut la plus forte.

Son cœur rata un battement et se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. C'était Lui. Alec respira une grande goulée d'air pour se donner contenance et une odeur suave de bois précieux lui monta au nez. Il allait exploser d'un trop plein d'émotion. Malgré la chaleur moite de la boîte de nuit, Alec sentait la chaleur douce de la peau de l'inconnu transpercer la sienne. Il avait envie de glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'homme et de se perdre dans son cou. Est-ce qu'il sentait aussi le santal ?

« Nous n'avons pas été présentés : je suis Magnus Bane. » S'amusa l'inconnu en délaissant sa proie.

L'homme venait de s'accouder de dos au bar et il plongeait son regard si distinctif dans le sien. Alec n'avait pas écouté la moitié de ce que lui avait dit l'homme mais il fit un effort surhumain pour lui répondre une phrase cohérente.

« Je- Oui. Alec. Je suis Alec. » Bégaya-t-il piteusement avant de poursuivre quand le barmaid lui tendit les trois verres enfin prêts en haussant les sourcils. « Je devrais rejoindre mes amis... »

L'homme lui répondit par un magnifique sourire et Alec se sentit fondre. Il devait fuir très rapidement. De toute urgence même.

« Oui, tu devrais profiter de la soirée. » Ajouta Magnus dans un clin d'œil aguicheur.

Et Alec partit comme une fusée vers la table de ses amis.

* * *

Mais qui était cet adorable Apollon aux yeux azurs qui venait de rentrer sur la piste de danse... ?

Magnus fut tout de suite attiré par l'éclat bleuté des prunelles qu'il apercevait de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il était accoudé au bar après avoir commandé une nouvelle tournée pour sa table. Il était un habitué ici : tout le monde le connaissait et il pouvait se venter de connaître la plupart des habitués. Et ce jeune homme vêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds ne faisait pas partie de cette catégorie. Il allait devoir se renseigner.

Magnus lâcha le comptoir pour fendre la foule jusqu'à sa table : tous se décalaient pour lui laisser le champ libre et il se délecta de sentir tous les regards sur lui. Il aimait être le centre de l'attention. Il roula un peu plus des hanches et alla s'affaler avec grâce sur son canapé habituel. Il fut vite accompagné d'une charmante compagnie. Il n'avait pas encore décidé avec qui il allait rentrer ce soir, mais son cerveau n'arrêtait pas de lui renvoyer l'éclat bleuté d'un regard inconnu. Inconnu qui d'ailleurs le dévorait actuellement depuis la piste de danse où il était en arrêt. Bon point pour lui. D'un sourire ravageur, il fit fuir le jeune homme vers ses amis et Magnus pensa vaguement que la chasse était ouverte...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Magnus observa le jeune homme se diriger vers le bar dans l'optique de se faire servir. L'entrepreneur avait bien vu qu'il était accompagné mais il ne semblait pas être en couple avec les deux blonds surexcités. Magnus aurait mis sa main à couper que seul le bel éphèbe était gay.

Voyant une chance d'aborder le jeune homme, Magnus se leva prestement et se fraya un chemin jusqu'au bar. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand arrivé devant sa proie il vit un gros balourd lui faire du rentre dedans pas très délicat. Il méritait qu'on lui fasse la cour proprement ! Une rage sourde s'empara de lui quand une main dégoûtante se glissa sur les fesses du jeune homme paniqué.

« Et alors mon Pretty Boy, tu étais parti où ? Je t'ai cherché partout ! » Attaqua Magnus en se glissant entre l'agresseur et son futur.

Il lança un regard des plus noirs à l'homme dont il avait un jour connu le nom pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il était de trop. Le corps rigide de stress contre le sien lui fit bien comprendre que le jeune homme n'était toujours pas à l'aise bien qu'il semblait apprécier l'aide providentielle. Magnus décida de jouer un peu avec sa proie et d'obtenir quelques informations : il avait l'impression en lisant dans les perles azurs envoûtantes face à lui d'être un chat ayant coincé une souris particulièrement appétissante. Et la souris montrait de sérieuses tendances suicidaires…

Magnus entendit à peine l'autre homme murmurer un truc comme quoi il aurait pu prévenir qu'il y avait une chasse gardée pour lui et il se concentra totalement sur la séduction du jeune homme. Après avoir réussi à lui arracher son prénom, il vit le fameux Alec s'enfuir encore une fois. Il jouait les durs à séduire ? Magnus avait toujours adoré les défis… !

Résigné à devoir faire son possible pour attirer le bel Alec dans ses filets, Magnus alla rejoindre sa place au milieu des VIP de la boîte. Il avait du mal à détacher son regard du corps bien sculpté du jeune homme : cette chemise en soie noir lui allait vraiment bien et la fine toison qu'il voyait par l'encolure ouverte était un véritable appel aux caresses. Sans parler de la paire de jeans parfaitement cintrée qui faisait ressortir une musculature fine qui donnait envie de s'y perdre… Cet Alec était définitivement très appréciable !

Dans un instant presque magique, leurs yeux entrèrent en contact alors que le jeune homme le cherchait du regard : le désir de plaire qu'il lisait dans le fond de ces prunelles l'électrisa totalement même si le contact dura à peine une seconde. Il allait devoir bien s'y prendre, cet homme ne semblait pas comme les autres.

* * *

Si son regard avait pu brûler, la peau d'Alec aurait été en flamme depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. La combustion spontanée le guettait et il avait envie de se jeter sur l'homme qui l'avait sauvé toute à l'heure. Avait-il dit son prénom toute à l'heure ? Alec était tellement troublé qu'il n'avait même pas retenu cette information pourtant essentielle. Il se sentait ridicule mais il ne pouvait faire abstraction des billes incandescentes qui le suivaient. Quand ses amis lui proposèrent d'aller danser, il refusa poliment : il était ridicule sur une piste de danse. Sébastien insista mais ce fut la réplique de Jace murmurée dans son oreille qui le fit réagir finalement.

« Le mec de toute à l'heure te bouffe du regard… Tu ne veux pas le rendre dingue ? » Fit Jace d'un ton complice.

Alec piqua un fard et sembla peser le pour et le contre. Puis, mu par une volonté de fer, il avala son verre d'une traite et suivit les deux idiots sur la piste de danse. Il essaya d'oublier ses inhibitions et de se faire porter par la musique. Il bougeait les hanches et les bras dans de petits mouvements, formant un cercle avec son frère et son ami.

Quand Jace et Sébastien se mirent à danser de manière ridicule volontairement en lui souriant, Alec se détendit et, laissant l'alcool prendre un peu possession de son corps, il se mit à les suivre plus franchement en riant. Il se sentait tellement mieux à se laisser aller… Il calqua le rythme de ses déhanchés sur la musique entêtante et ferma les yeux. Il était toujours conscient du regard de l'homme sur lui et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir flirter avec lui. Après tout, quelle importance cela avait ? Jamais il ne le reverrait.

Bien plus tard, alors que son souffle était court, Alec sentit quelqu'un s'approcher de son espace personnel : c'était Lui, encore. Il avait un sourire ravageur et il voulait visiblement lui parler. Alec paniqua totalement face à la montée de désir qu'il sentit bouillir en lui et il prit ses jambes à son cou sous le regard intrigué de ses amis.

« Désolé mec... » Souffla Jace comme excuse alors qu'il suivait son frère.

Alec avait le souffle court et n'arrivait pas reprendre ses esprits, accroupi devant la boîte. Il avait eu besoin d'air d'un coup. Comment un homme pouvait lui faire autant d'effet ?

Il vit Jace et Sébastien le rejoindre avec leurs affaires et il les remercia intérieurement de ne pas commenter sa réaction.

« Et si on allait dans un bar maintenant ? » Proposa un Sébastien particulièrement enthousiaste.

* * *

Magnus allait devenir fou. Il avait pas vraiment eu le temps de réaliser hier parce qu'il y avait l'anniversaire de Président Miaou à mener à bien, mais aujourd'hui, seul dans son bureau, il ne pouvait faire abstraction du fait que le Alexander-frère-d'Isabelle était le même Alec-beau-gosse-du-Pandémonium. Ce mec absolument délectable dont il n'avait pas réussi à avoir le numéro était le frère de son employée… Est-ce que finalement Dieu existait ? Ou c'était Noël avant l'heure, c'est ça ?

Il fallait qu'il le revoit. Ne serait-ce que pour y goûter une fois. Cet homme était en train de devenir une obsession.

* * *

Cela faisait presque trois semaines maintenant depuis la rencontre en boîte de nuit et l'anniversaire de son chat datait de deux. Magnus se retenait de demander directement le numéro de téléphone d'Alec à sa sœur. Mais il se disait que cela pouvait paraître assez étrange de demander une telle chose. Même venant de lui. Il fallait qu'il trouve un plan…

Une idée lumineuse fit son chemin dans son esprit : dans une petite semaine, c'était la fin de la période d'essai d'Isabelle ! Il pouvait lui organiser une soirée de bienvenue officielle et en profiter pour faire inviter Alec sans éveiller les soupçons. Magnus laissa un sourire rêveur s'épanouir sur ses lèvres, il aimait son propre génie !

« Tu me fais peur quand tu as cette tête, tu sais ? » Affirma la voix calme de Zach depuis la porte de son bureau.

Magnus reprit ses esprits et lui fit un sourire encore plus inquiétant.

« Zach, nous allons fêter l'emploi d'Isabelle Lightwood dès la fin de cette semaine ! » S'exclama Magnus en se levant.

« Je dois m'inquiéter ? » Demanda son interlocuteur en soupirant.

Magnus ne répondit pas et se lança à la recherche de son employée préférée.

* * *

Isabelle Lightwood n'était pas vraiment une femme habituée à avoir une vie sociale très développée. Elle avait grandi entourée de ses frères et n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à nouer des relations avec d'autres filles. Ses frères avaient de fortes tendances à la protection et c'était difficile pour elle de sortir même si ça lui arrivait quand même plus souvent, et plus volontairement, qu'Alec. Elle était assez réservée bien que d'un tempérament rieur et fort. C'est pour ça que quand son patron lui annonça qu'elle avait réussi sa période d'essai et qu'il voulait lui organiser une fête de bienvenue chez lui, elle fut un peu sceptique. Elle sentait que son patron ne lui disait pas tout.

Cependant, si il avait bien deux choses dont elle était sûre, c'était de un qu'elle adorait son excentrique boss et, de deux, qu'elle était persuadée que le courant pourrait bien passer entre lui et son frère aîné. Elle se prenait même à croire qu'un jour elle aurait la chance d'ouvrir les portes de sa famille à Magnus Bane… Mais il fallait d'abord forcer la rencontre entre ces deux-là. Et son patron venait de lui offrir une excuse sur un plateau d'argent !

« Magnus, c'est extrêmement gentil, je ne sais pas quoi dire... » Répondit-elle à la proposition alors que ses joues avaient un peu rougi.

« Dis-moi juste que tu es disponible vendredi soir ? » Ajouta Magnus en lui faisant un sourire doux.

« D'accord. Bien entendu ! » S'enthousiasma-t-elle.

« Cela ne te dérange pas qu'on fasse ça chez moi ? J'ai tout ce qu'il faut et c'est moins impersonnel qu'un bar. » Expliqua-t-il en jouant avec un de ses longs colliers.

« Non, bien sûr. Juste... » Tenta Izzy, pas vraiment sûre de sa question.

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que je peux inviter aussi des personnes qui me sont chères ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement d'une petite voix.

« Bien entendu Isabelle ! »

Magnus jubilait. Il allait obtenir ce qu'il voulait si facilement… Les astres étaient alignés !

« Un petit ami peut-être ? » Demanda-t-il taquin.

« Non ! » S'écria tout de suite Isabelle en s'empourprant violemment.

« Sujet sensible ? » S'amusa-t-il en la regardant.

« Non, je voulais inviter mon frère. Il est toujours là pour moi et je voudrais partager ça avec lui. Ça fait un peu idiot dit comme ça mais je- » Lança-t-elle d'une traite sans respirer.

« Ne dit rien de plus, ce n'est pas idiot. Ton frère est le bienvenu. Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? » Coupa Magnus d'un ton badin.

Il n'était pas fou, il ne voulait pas se tromper de frère : il savait qu'Isabelle en avait plusieurs…

« Alexander. Mais tout le monde l'appelle Alec. C'est un homme extraordinaire. » Exposa Izzy avec un regard rempli d'amour et de respect qui troubla Magnus.

« Hum. » Répondit-il d'un souffle alors qu'il mourait d'envie de revoir le jeune homme.

« Désolée, je te parle de lui comme ça alors que tu n'en as rien à faire… Je vais retourner au travail. Merci encore Magnus ! » Répliqua-t-elle en retournant avec précipitation vers son poste de travail.

Elle avait pris son soupire pour de l'indifférence. Si elle savait…

* * *

« Alec, je t'en supplie... » Tenta encore une fois Izzy en tirant sur son bras.

Elle était dans la cuisine avec son frère aîné et elle tentait désespéramment de le convaincre de l'accompagner à sa fête. Pour le moment, c'était peine perdu : Alec avait refusé tout de suite, prétextant une charge de travail trop importante. Il coupait des légumes avec une dextérité toute approximative pour préparer le repas de Max.

« Tu es mon frère adoré et je veux vivre ça avec toi. » Badina-t-elle en s'accrochant au bras puissant de son frère et posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Elle essayait vraiment de le faire céder. Il fallait qu'il vienne sinon son joli plan pour le caser avec son magnifique patron allait tomber à l'eau… Tous les moyens étaient bons !

Alec lui n'avait pas du tout envie de ressortir : le fiasco de l'autre soir en boîte avec Jace et Sébastien l'avait calmé sur les sorties. Et en plus, il était hanté par le regard brûlant de l'inconnu. Cela le perturbait plus qu'il ne pouvait se l'avouer. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux verts de sa sœur et lui fit un sourire désolé.

« Izzy, je ne veux pas sortir encore un soir. Max est toujours en période de traitement et je ne peux pas le laisser seul demain soir. »

« Mais Hodge a proposé de s'occuper de lui : il a même trouvé une version originale du dernier film de Naruto. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. C'est juste l'affaire de 2-3 heures et on rentre. » Objecta-t-elle en lui tournant les épaules pour l'obliger à lui faire face.

« Izzy... » Soupira le jeune homme en tenant de retourner au taillage de ses légumes.

« Regarde, moi je t'ai accompagné lors de tes soirées universitaires où tu voulais pas être tout seul ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« C'est vrai. Mais- »

« J'ai peur de faire des bêtises chez mon patron ! » Coupa Izzy soudain avec force.

« Comment ça ? » S'inquiéta Alec tout de suite.

« Je suis tellement maladroite, je vais sûrement casser quelque chose. » Avoua-t-elle dans un petit ton contraint.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir t'aider pour ça ma belle... » S'amusa-t-il, rassuré.

« Tu es méchant ! » Bouda Izzy en s'éloignant un peu de son frère.

Un rire frais lui parvint aux oreilles et elle s'amusa grandement de ceci. Elle adorait entendre Alec rire. C'était rare mais comme une bouffée fraîche de vent en plein été.

« Sérieusement, je pourrai me faire aborder par n'importe qui tu sais... » Argumenta-t-elle finalement en jouant sa dernière carte.

Alec avala sa salive bruyamment. La carte de l'inquiétude marchait toujours avec lui. Izzy se frotta les mains intérieurement : elle avait gagné.

« Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver ? » Insista-t-elle en se rapprochant de nouveau de son frère.

« Ok. » Céda enfin le jeune homme, épuisé moralement.

« Oui ? » Souffla-t-elle, voulant plus de détails sur le délicieux abandon de son aîné.

« Tu as gagné. Je viens avec toi. »

« Merci grand frère adoré ! » S'écria Izzy en sautant au cou d'Alec.

« Mais à deux conditions. » Précisa-t-il fermement.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Pas de tenue extravagante pour moi : je choisie mes vêtements. » Expliqua Alec en levant un premier doigt et sondant la sincérité de sa sœur qui boudait mais hocha tout de même la tête.

« Et de deux, quand je dis qu'on part, on part ok ? »

« Quel rabat-joie tu fais... » Geint la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

« On est bien d'accord ? » Insista-t-il.

« Oui Papaaaaaaa ! » Chantonna Isabelle en s'éloignant avant d'ajouter. « Demain à 20h ! »

* * *

Alec respira un grand coup avant de rentrer dans l'immeuble du patron de sa petite sœur. Il se demanda encore pourquoi il avait accepté de la suivre mais il s'était promis de faire bonne figure. Isabelle avait fait des efforts pour être à tomber ce soir : elle portait une longue robe rouge qui mettait en valeur ses formes généreuses ainsi que des talons interminables. Cela lui revenait maintenant : il l'accompagnait pour pas qu'elle se fasse enlever sur la route ou par le patron dont elle parlait tout le temps depuis son embauche.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de l'appartement et une douce musique raisonnait derrière la porte. Alec alla frapper le heurtoir en forme de tête de chat doré : c'était excentrique comme sonnette… Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre pour que la lourde porte de bois s'ouvre sur un magnifique spécimen d'asiatique. Alec sentit son monde s'écrouler en reconnaissant directement l'homme de la boîte de nuit. Son regard se perdit dans celui de l'homme en face de lui et il oublia jusqu'à comment respirer.

Isabelle, inconsciente de l'échange entre les deux hommes, salua avec plaisir son patron.

« Magnus ! Bonsoir. Je te présente mon frère, Alexander. » Présenta-t-elle avec joie en voyant la lueur d'appréciation dans le regard de Magnus.

Magnus coupa le contact avec Alec et s'effaça pour laisser entrer ses invités tout en conversant.

« Isabelle tu es merveilleuse dans cette robe. » Souffla-t-il à l'encontre de son employée rougissante.

L'entrepreneur tendit une main amicale à Alec qui n'avait toujours pas fait un pas. Il s'amusa de voir que même hors des conditions de la boîte de nuit, il plaisait encore au jeune homme. Ce dernier se reprit et avança dans l'appartement.

« Alexander, je suis ravi de faire enfin ta connaissance... » Susurra Magnus en sentant la main chaude et douce de l'homme serrer la sienne.

« Moi de même. » Répliqua Alec en voulant répondre le prénom de l'homme mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait aucune idée.

« Magnus. Magnus Bane. Grand patron du Labyrinthe en Spiral et votre humble serviteur ce soir... » Minauda Magnus en portant le dessus de la main d'Alec à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser papillon.

Alec sentit ses entrailles virevolter et il sut qu'il était dans la merde : cet homme était bien trop charmant pour son propre bien...

* * *

Fin de la partie

* * *

Ils sont venus, ils se sont vus et j'ai vaincu ! :D

Prochain chapitre dans 2 semaines si j'arrive à tenir les délais (je suis un peu prise donc faudra compter peut être une petite semaine de décalage, je m'en excuse d'avance)

Pouic


	4. Partie 4

**Le cadeau d'une vie**

"Un homme [une femme] qu'on aime est toute une famille."

Victor Hugo

* * *

 **Un mot avant tout :**

 _ **Pour China :**_ Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Je voulais en effet une scène bouillante pour la première rencontre et planter un décor plein de désir refoulé pour Alec. Je suis contente que ça plaise ;)

Voilà, le chapitre est là, tout beau tout chaud !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

PARTIE 4 – Qui es-tu ?

* * *

Alec regretta presque un quart de seconde que sa sœur ne lui ait pas choisi ses vêtements. Juste un peu. Avant de se rappeler brutalement que son style vestimentaire personnel lui importait autant que sa première chaussette... Être entouré de toutes ses magnifiques personnes et objets lui donnaient des idées étranges et troublantes sur sa propre vie : partout où il posait ses yeux dans l'appartement de l'entrepreneur, il voyait de belles choses. De beaux meubles anciens et ouvragés, des reproductions de tableaux connus sur les murs, des tissus de bonne facture sur les deux canapés et aux fenêtres… Tout était d'une harmonie fragile et soignée, à l'image du propriétaire des lieux. Et parlons-en des collègues de Isabelle : tous les membres du Labyrinthe en Spirale étaient des gravures de mode ou alors avec un charme déroutant. Ils n'engageaient que des mannequins dans cette boîte ?

« J'aurai jamais été engagé... » Soupira Alec dans son verre de jus de fruit à moitié vide.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs sirotait un verre qu'il avait trouvé sur le bar de la pièce principale de l'appartement. Après lui avoir été présenté, Magnus avait lâché sa main pour le laisser entrer chez lui. Alec ne savait pas où se mettre et quand Izzy s'était noyée dans la foule en lui lançant un clin d'œil complice, il était resté bête. Magnus avait montré d'un geste accueillant le bar de la cuisine ouverte pour qu'il trouve son bonheur et il l'avait abandonné au profit de ses autres invités. Il semblait être un hôte attentionné et c'était bien normal qu'il le laisse. Alors pourquoi ce pincement au cœur ?

Alec s'était donc installé dans un coin du salon attenant et il observait d'un regard un peu flou les gens de cette soirée parler entre eux. Il était le seul a priori à ne pas être engagé dans le Labyrinthe en Spirale et il se sentait un peu mis à l'écart. Cela ne le perturbait pas plus que ça, surtout en voyant la lumière dans les yeux de sa petite Isabelle : elle rayonnait littéralement de bonheur en discutant avec chaque personne de son travail réuni aujourd'hui pour célébrer son embauche définitive.

Le jeune homme sentit une vague de fierté gonfler sa poitrine et un petit sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres sans qu'il en ait bien conscience : il avait rechigné à accompagner sa sœur mais finalement c'était merveilleux de la voir s'épanouir dans un milieu où elle était vraiment elle-même. Il était rassuré de voir qu'elle s'épanouissait dans son travail et qu'elle était entourée de personnes ayant à cœur sa réussite et son bien-être. Magnus semblait d'ailleurs faire partie de cette catégorie. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il avait une confiance aveugle en cet homme...

Son esprit s'égara quelques secondes et son regard tomba sur le maître des lieux. Alec se laissa le temps de le détailler encore, perdu dans ses pensées. Izzy ne lui avait pas menti : son patron était le plus bel être qu'il lui avait été donné de voir sur New York… Alec baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures en sentant un rougissement grandir sur ses joues. Il ne réalisait pas encore bien que Magnus était la même personne qu'au Pandémonium. Il était vraiment dans de sales draps parce que sa sœur ne le laissera jamais en paix : elle devait déjà avoir remarqué son intérêt et il n'arriverait sûrement pas à lui cacher toute l'histoire. Sa vie allait devenir un enfer… Car il le savait déjà : Izzy ne laisserait pas tomber l'affaire alors qu'il savait déjà n'avoir aucune chance avec Magnus. Comment réussir à séduire un homme pareil quand on était aussi banal et compliqué que lui ?

« Un autre verre ? » Fit soudain une voix sensuelle devant lui en le sortant de ses pensées.

* * *

Magnus était en pleine discussion avec Zach quand il sentit un regard peser sur lui. Il observa discrètement la provenance du regard et fut agréablement surpris de croiser les yeux perdus d'Alexander. Il avait été tellement fébrile à l'idée de revoir le frère de son employée que maintenant il n'osait plus aller vers lui. Le fait qu'Alec le dévore du regard était une invitation à laquelle il ne pouvait pas se dérober… Il fit un sourire d'excuse à Zach qui avait bien compris qu'il ne l'écoutait plus et commença à bouger pour rejoindre le beau solitaire de la soirée.

Son bras droit le retint tout de même en lui faisant les gros yeux : Zach savait très bien que quand Magnus avait sa tête concentrée, il entrait en mode chasse. Il savait aussi que le jeune homme au regard azur était arrivé avec Isabelle et que la combinaison du regard d'eau et des cheveux charbons était le point faible de son ami. Maintenant, restait à savoir si Magnus allait jouer et se lasser comme il en avait l'habitude sans vraiment se soucier des conséquences… Zach n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir un autre drame amoureux en plein milieu de ses ressources humaines. Il était devenu blasé à force.

« Ne va pas encore briser des cœurs. » Fit Zach simplement en posant une main ferme sur le bras de son ami de toujours.

Magnus lui renvoya un regard interrogateur et Zach lui rappela d'une voix amicale ses dernières frasques à l'entreprise. Il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait avec ses conquêtes, mais hors de son équipe ou de leurs proches !

« Tu te souviens pas de Imasu ? Le petit développeur avec qui tu es sorti quelques mois ? Il est parti après votre rupture… Isabelle est visiblement très attachée à son frère et je suis content de son travail alors ne la fait pas partir s'il-te-plaît. »

« Avec Alexander ça sera différent... » Soupira Magnus dans un sourire serin.

Le jeune entrepreneur comprenait les doutes de son ami. Il n'aimait pas vraiment repenser à sa relation avec Imasu : il l'avait aimé et avait passé du bon temps avec lui mais le jeune développeur attendait beaucoup plus de lui qu'il n'était capable de donner à l'époque. Ils s'étaient séparé à la demande d'Imasu. Cela avait créé beaucoup plus de tensions qu'il n'avait voulu…

En voyant le visage soudain très sérieux de Zach, Magnus comprit qu'il avait peu être dit quelque chose de mauvais. En y regardant mieux, il eut comme l'impression que son ami le sondait avec de l'espoir. Il ressemblait fortement à Catarina quand il disait vouloir se calmer sur les sorties et les coucheries. Il réalisa soudain ce qu'il venait de dire et se reprit très vite en ayant peur que son ami s'imagine une folle histoire d'amour à graver dans les astres.

« Il ne travaille même pas pour moi ! » S'écria-t-il avec un clin d'œil joueur alors que Zach soupirait.

Magnus s'approcha tel un félin du brun solitaire après avoir attrapé un verre de son cocktail miracle sur le bar.

« Un autre verre ? »

Alexander sursauta à son arrivée et accepta le verre tendu sans un mot. Ils portèrent tous les deux la boisson à leur bouche après avoir trinqué. Pendant quelques secondes, Magnus envia son breuvage secret d'avoir accès aux lèvres pleines du jeune homme alors que ce dernier grimaçait à la morsure de l'alcool.

« C'est quoi ça? » Demanda Alec en observant le fond de son verre d'un air inquiet.

« Dirty-little-secret (1), un cocktail de ma composition. Tu aimes ? » S'amusa-t-il en buvant encore une gorgée tout en dévorant Alec du regard.

« C'est… Plus alcoolisé que ce que je prends d'habitude. » Avoua Alec en faisant une grimace.

« Hum, mauvais point pour moi alors. » S'étonna Magnus en faisant une mine boudeuse.

« Non ! » S'écria soudain Alec un peu trop brusquement.

Il avait relevé la tête tellement vite que Magnus avait pu entendre les os craquer. Son regard paniqué à l'idée de l'avoir vexé le fit fondre totalement : il n'y avait aucune once de méchanceté ou de calcul dans ce regard couleur d'azur.

« Je suis sûr que je peux m'y habituer. » Ajouta Alec plus calmement en sachant qu'il avait peut être un peu surréagi mais il avait du mal à supporter l'idée que Magnus soit triste à cause du fait qu'il était pas capable d'apprécier un verre d'alcool.

« On ne te voit pas souvent en soirée alors ? » Changea Magnus de sujet en lui faisant un sourire rassurant.

« Non. C'est un euphémisme même... » Soupira l'autre en réponse.

« J'aime bien les défis. » Susurra-t-il en cherchant le regard bleu en face de lui.

« De quoi tu parles ? » Demanda Alec en ne comprenant pas les allusions flagrantes de son interlocuteur.

« Alors, comment se porte notre magnifique Isabelle ? » Enchaîna-t-il en tirant Alec à sa suite alors qu'il allait s'installer dans un des grands canapés de son loft.

« Elle semble être heureuse dans ton entreprise. Merci pour cette fête d'ailleurs... » Répondit Alec sur un ton vraiment reconnaissant alors qu'ils s'asseyaient.

« Mais de rien, c'est un plaisir d'accueillir de si charmants invités chez moi. »

La discussion, bien que banale, était facile avec Magnus. Alec se réjouissait d'avoir perdu le terriblement gênant bégaiement qu'il avait montré en présence de l'homme et il se sentait beaucoup mieux de parler de choses qu'il connaissait sur le bout des doigts : sa famille.

« Tu dois être fier d'elle non ? Je te vois bien être un grand frère attentionné et fier. » S'amusa Magnus en imaginant totalement Alec se battre pour la vertu de sa sœur.

« Ma sœur a réussi à trouver sa voie et à s'épanouir. Je suis fier d'elle à chaque seconde. »

Le regard rêveur qu'offrait Alec à cet instant était magnifique : il observait sa sœur se déplacer avec grâce au milieu des convives et la lueur dans ses yeux reflétait sans aucun doute possible l'amour sans failles ni bornes de cet homme pour sa petite sœur adorée. Magnus en avait le tournis. Il avait le même sourire rayonnant que sur la photo du bureau d'Isabelle.

« Tu es adorable. » Ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Magnus.

Alec manqua de s'étouffer en buvant une gorgée de son verre et il darda un regard étonné à Magnus. Il toussait encore quand il changea de sujet de manière fort peu discrète.

« Tu as des frères et sœurs ? »

« Non. Je suis fils unique. » Fût la réponse au tac-au-tac de Magnus qui ne voulait pas s'éterniser sur le sujet.

Si il y avait bien un sujet sensible pour lui, c'était celui de la famille. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de se livrer à Alexander mais plutôt de le découvrir sous toutes les coutures possibles et imaginables... ! Il avait envie de beaucoup de choses avec cet homme mais bizarrement, discuter avec lui était aussi très agréable. Il se surprenait même à ne pas le draguer plus ouvertement comme il en avait l'habitude.

Ils restèrent à discuter de tout et de rien une bonne partie de la soirée. Ils étaient parfois dérangés par un autre invité mais à chaque fois Magnus revenait à Alec pour continuer leur conversation. Ce dernier se sentait bien et quand la fête toucha à sa fin, il fut presque déçu de quitter l'appartement en compagnie de sa sœur. Mais il fallait être raisonnable : passer une nuit à parler de New York, de travail et d'amitié ne donnait pas accès à plus qu'un bon moment aléatoire. Il avait eu deux fois de la chance : il ne reverrait sûrement jamais Magnus...

* * *

L'heure du déjeuner avait sonné depuis bien longtemps quand Isabelle se laissa enfin le temps d'une pause. Elle était tellement prise dans son travail qu'elle n'avait pas vu l'heure tourner. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la petite cuisine aménagée de son entreprise et elle savait que la plupart de ses collègues allaient manger à l'extérieur. Elle s'était préparé un petit repas le matin même et elle commença à le réchauffer tranquillement. Elle sursauta légèrement en entendant la porte s'ouvrir car elle pensait être totalement seule.

« Un peu de compagnie ? »

Magnus venait d'arriver dans la pièce, tout sourire. Il tenait à la main un plat à emporter du restaurant chinois du bout de la rue. Elle savait que c'était le restaurant préféré de son patron et que c'était sûrement Zachariah qui était allé lui chercher à manger. Elle se demandait parfois comment Magnus serait encore en vie sans son bras droit...

« Bien sûr, avec plaisir chef ! »

« Comment tu te sens sur le projet ? »

Ils parlèrent un petit moment du ressenti de la jeune femme dans son travail tout en mangeant. Izzy aimait vraiment bien son patron et elle appréciait qu'il soit autant disponible, à l'écoute même. Elle n'était pas la seule dans l'équipe à avoir une relation privilégiée avec Magnus.

« Et sinon, tu as fait autre chose ce week-end après ta soirée d'intégration ? » Demanda Magnus en toute innocence.

« Samedi on avait une réunion de famille et dimanche je suis allée à une journée jeux avec les amis de la copine de mon frère et- »

« Ton frère est en couple ?! » Coupa-t-il sans faire attention alors qu'il se raidissait sur sa chaise.

« Euh oui, depuis plusieurs mois. » S'étonna Izzy de la réaction de son patron.

Magnus était juste éberlué : est-ce qu'il avait pu se tromper à ce point sur Alexander ? En plus d'être hétéro, il serait aussi en couple ? Depuis quand son radar avait-il autant faibli ?

« Je te parle pas d'Alec, hein. » Précisa-t-elle en voyant que le jeune entrepreneur était blanc comme un linge.

« Ha ? » Se réveilla Magnus sur un ton surpris par sa propre bêtise.

« Nope. » Confirma-t-elle en le regardant fixement.

Izzy était devenue méfiante avec le temps et assez protectrice envers les membres de sa famille. Si elle n'avait jamais eu de soucis à se faire pour Jace ou Max niveau relations amoureuses, ce n'était pas le cas pour son aîné. Il avait souvent été abordé par des hommes n'en voulant qu'à sa belle gueule et son frère était un homme sensible et peu conscient de son charme. Elle fantasmait une relation possible avec Magnus mais il n'était pas question de mettre son précieux grand frère dans les bras d'un fou ou d'un homme de peu de scrupules. Même si elle avait tendance à lui faire confiance tout de même.

« Tu t'intéresses beaucoup à moi, j'en suis flattée, mais toi alors ? » Recentra-t-elle en reprenant un ton calme.

« Oh rien de spécial tu sais : un peu de boulot, mettre à jour mes réseaux sociaux, boire avec les amis, trop gâter mon chat... La routine quoi. »

Magnus avait repris son attitude habituelle et son aise. Isabelle se leva et leur prépara un café sur la machine. Elle avait le dos tourné quand elle entendit distinctement la voix qui se voulait claire de son patron. Elle étouffa un rire en attendant la suite des événements.

« Et sinon, comment va Alexander ? »

Elle avait rêvé ou Magnus insistait beaucoup sur son frère ? C'était bon signe tout ça. Elle allait pouvoir commencer à réellement travailler au bonheur d'Alec.

« Il va bien. Tu as fait forte impression sur lui. » S'amusa-t-elle à lâcher d'une voix joyeuse.

« Comment ça ? »

L'avidité dans l'attitude de Magnus fit rire la jeune femme.

« A ce qu'il paraît, tu fais des cocktails absolument épiques ! »

Magnus explosa de rire alors qu'elle le suivait dans son hilarité. Il était déjà arrivé que des personnes se plaignent de ses boissons assez corsées. C'était pas de sa faute si les gens n'avaient pas l'habitude de boire… Isabelle redevint soudain très sérieuse en lui posant sa tasse pailletée entre les mains et se rasseyant.

« Il est célibataire. » Fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Grillé ? »

« Oui, chef. Définitivement grillé. » Confirma Isabelle en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez d'un geste désinvolte.

Magnus adorait vraiment le caractère de son employée. Il lui offrit un petit sourire d'excuse mais ses yeux étaient rieurs. Il n'avait pas envie de se mettre à dos à la jeune femme mais en même temps elle pouvait être autant un frein qu'une aide providentielle.

« Tu vas la jouer sœur protectrice ou conspiratrice ? » Demanda-t-il, anxieux de la réponse.

Izzy était pensive en recevant cette question. Elle prit le temps de sonder les yeux de Magnus avant de lui répondre. Elle n'avait pas envie de vendre son frère au premier venu.

« Ça va déprendre de toi ça. »

« Je t'écoute. » Fit un Magnus maintenant sérieux.

On aurait pu entendre les mouches voler dans la cuisine tellement le silence qui suivit fut intense.

« Interdit de jouer avec lui. » Confia-t-elle en plongeant son regard dur dans celui de son patron.

Magnus comprit bien que la jeune femme en face de lui ne blaguait pas : si il faisait du mal à sa famille, il aurait sans aucun doute à le regretter...

« Tu as ma parole. » Souffla-t-il en croyant à chaque syllabe de sa phrase : il ne jouait pas.

« Bien. »

Bien que sa phrase soit soufflée encore sérieusement, à l'intérieur Izzy était aux anges : Magnus avait flashé sur Alexander. Mon dieu ! Son frère avait réussi à séduire le mec le plus sexy de Brooklyn en une seule soirée alors qu'il n'était même pas habillé correctement ! Elle avait toujours cru en son charme naturel mais il avait vraiment assuré sans même s'en rendre compte. Et elle avait bien vu que son frère n'était pas indifférent non plus à son patron.

« Il va falloir que tu t'armes de patience avec lui. » Expliqua-t-elle gentiment.

« J'ai cru comprendre l'autre soir qu'il était plutôt réservé. »

« Encore, je l'ai trouvé très ouvert : il a passé toute la soirée à discuter avec toi. C'est très bon signe ! » S'enthousiasma la jeune femme.

« Je ne parlais pas de vendredi ma belle mais de l'autre soir. »

« Quel autre soir ?! » S'étonna Isabelle, pas sûre de comprendre.

« Il ne t'a pas raconté alors ? » Fit un Magnus énigmatique.

« Quoi ? »

« On s'était déjà rencontré avant ta fête d'intégration. »

« Tu vas devoir m'expliquer un peu tout ça et j'en connais un qui va passer un sale quart d'heure pour mensonge aggravé sur sœur préférée... ! » Répliqua la jeune femme sur un ton dur qui contrastait vraiment avec toute à l'heure.

Magnus plaignit le pauvre Alec en voyant les flammes de la curiosité et de la colère briller dans les yeux de son employée. Il avait vendu sans le vouloir le jeune homme... Mais c'était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée depuis longtemps : il avait une alliée consentante à présent.

* * *

Alec soupira à s'en fendre l'âme : il était en train de se faire avoir lamentablement. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés pour se donner contenance.

« Alexander ? » Fit la voix chaude au téléphone alors qu'il remettait l'appareil sur son oreille.

Un peu plus tôt, son portable s'était mis à vibrer furieusement alors qu'il lisait tranquillement dans sa chambre avec Max allongé contre lui. Le numéro était inconnu et il n'avait pas répondu. Quand l'appel avait de nouveau raisonné dans la pièce, Max avait levé le nez de son manga pour l'interroger du regard.

« C'est pas un numéro que je connais. » Se justifia l'homme en prenant son téléphone en main.

« C'est peut être Izzy tu sais. » Objecta Max en se replongeant dans sa lecture, la tête sur le ventre de son aîné.

Leur sœur était partie à une convention (2) avec la copine de Jace et ses amis. Alec savait bien qu'une histoire louche était en train de se monter entre le meilleur ami de Clary et sa petite sœur mais il n'avait pas encore eu le droit à un vrai résumé. Il était inquiet de la savoir loin avec des inconnus mais en même temps, c'était une grande fille. Mais si il lui était arrivé quelque chose et qu'elle essayait de le joindre ? La personne insistait tout de même...

Alec répondit à la dernière sonnerie sans se redresser pour ne pas déranger son frère alors qu'il faisait office de coussin de lecture. Il reconnut en une fraction de seconde la voix suave de Magnus et son cœur rata un battement. Comment avait-il eu son numéro ? Max dut sentir que quelque chose perturbait Alec car il releva la tête et l'interrogea du regard.

Le jeune entrepreneur s'était enquit de son état avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet : il avait un service très urgent à lui demander. Il n'avait pas vraiment laissé le temps au jeune homme de réfléchir et lui avait expliqué d'une traite qu'Isabelle avait emmené par mégarde un ordinateur portable très important de l'entreprise et qu'il en avait besoin au plus tôt pour travailler.

Magnus avait déjà appelé Isabelle pour lui demander de ramener le bien chez lui mais elle était loin de chez eux. Elle avait donc donné les coordonnées de son frère pour qu'il règle lui-même le petit soucis matériel. Et maintenant il se retrouvait à devoir aller chez son fantasme ambulant alors que même juste la voix de cet homme en question l'électrisait...

« Alexander ? Tu peux me rendre ce service ? » Supplia Magnus sur un ton doux bien qu'impatient, faisant rouler les syllabes du prénom.

Alec regarda l'heure à sa montre avant de répondre : il était déjà 18h passée, si il se débrouillait bien il pourrait être chez Magnus dans une heure.

« Je t'en serai redevable bien entendu. A charge de revanche ! » Ajouta Magnus face au silence de son interlocuteur.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je peux passer dans une heure, ça te va ? » Proposa un Alec résigné.

« Oui c'est parfait. Merci beaucoup Alexander ! » S'enthousiasma Magnus.

« Le pc ressemble à quoi ? » Demanda-t-il en gardant en tête le côté pratique des choses pour éviter de penser qu'il allait voir l'entrepreneur seul chez lui.

« Il est doré, avec notre logo dessus, tu pourras pas te tromper. Izzy m'a dit qu'il était dans son sac rouge en cuir dans sa chambre. Je n'en sais pas plus. »

« Ok je vais trouver ça. »

« Encore merci. Tu te souviens de mon adresse ? » S'enquit encore Magnus, soucieux qu'Alec arrive jusqu'à lui : il avait mis bien trop d'efforts pour monter ce plan.

« Oui. Tu sais la soirée d'intégration ne date que de quelques jours, je me souviens bien. » S'amusa Alec en sentant une chaleur significative lui monter aux joues : il n'aurait pas pu oublier une chose pareille.

« Parfait ! » S'écria Magnus et Alec put entendre ses mains claquer de l'autre côté du fil. « Viens dîner d'ailleurs ! »

« Quoi ? » S'étouffa Alec en perdant son petit sourire.

« Oui, je voudrais te remercier tout de suite : tu es mon sauveur ! » Continua Magnus en sentant bien la gêne de son interlocuteur et s'en amusant.

« Magnus. Non. Je- Pas besoin de me remercier. Je suis là dans une heure. »

Alec raccrocha sans attendre de réponse et soupira : il s'était fait totalement avoir... Max durant la conversation avait migré vers le bord du lit et il observait son frère réagir à la discussion. Il savait que Magnus était le flamboyant patron de sa sœur mais c'était nouveau qu'il fasse rougir Alec... Délicieusement inattendu.

L'enseignant se leva du lit et embrassa le dessus du crâne chauve de son frère avec beaucoup de tendresse et passa une main sur ses joues creuses. Il avait besoin de garder un contact physique régulier avec Max et il adorait le câliner.

« Je vais aller voir le patron d'Izzy pour lui ramener un truc et je reviens. Je peux te laisser avec Jace et Hodge ? » Demanda Alec en cherchant le regard de Max.

« Va voir ton ami. » Sourit le petit dans un regard serein. « Je suis fatigué : je vais aller me coucher tôt donc ne t'en fait pas. »

« Tu peux dormir ici. Je ne rentre pas tard. »

Alec embrassa la joue de son frère avant de partir en quête du fameux ordinateur...

* * *

« Mais dans quoi je me suis encore fourré... »

Alec n'arrivait pas à sonner à la porte de Magnus : il était tellement perturbé par sa présence ici qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Il se maudit sur plusieurs générations pour sa bêtise d'avoir accepté d'aider sa sœur et il sonna finalement mais ses mains étaient moites.

« J'arrive ! » Fit une voix lointaine alors que le jeune homme entendait des bruits sourds de l'autre côté.

L'entrepreneur mit quelques secondes à ouvrir la porte mais le spectacle qu'il offrit à Alec coupa toute répartie de ce dernier. Magnus était affublé d'un long tablier rouge à paillettes avec écrit en gros dessus « Kiss the Cook » et il semblait avoir couru un marathon : ses joues étaient un peu roses et ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens. Magnus avait aussi une cuillère en bois à la main et une forte odeur d'épices lui chatouilla les narines. A cet instant, Alec ne pensait qu'à l'embrasser et c'était tout nouveau pour lui... Il remarqua avec un temps de retard que l'homme l'avait invité à entrer dans le loft.

« Pose l'ordinateur par ici. Merci encore ! »

« Je t'en prie. Je vais te laisser, tu sembles occupé. » S'excusa Alec en tentant une retraite furtive après avoir posé l'objet sur une console dans l'entrée.

« Mais non, entre! » Pressa Magnus en tirant le bras maintenant libre du jeune homme avant de poursuivre d'une voix douce. « Je teste une nouvelle recette. »

Entraîné de force dans la pièce principale du loft, Alec se retrouva devant plusieurs marmites bouillonnantes sur les feux du plan de travail. Ça sentait terriblement bon : un mélange d'épices exotiques et de crevettes. Rien qu'à l'odeur, il salivait déjà, oubliant presque ce pour quoi il était venu à l'origine. Il n'était habité plus que par une idée : goûter à la cuisine de Magnus. Parce que oui, il semblait bien que c'était l'homme qui avait réalisé les plats devant lui. L'espace de cuisine était dans un état pas possible : des cadavres de boîtes de lait de coco ainsi que différentes pelures de légumes étaient éparpillés un peu partout.

Magnus tendit un élégant verre à pied rempli de vin rouge à Alec et tenta de trinquer avec lui. Cependant, le jeune enseignant avait retrouvé son sang froid et il esquiva l'autre verre pour poser le sien sur le bar : il était hors de question qu'il s'invite comme ça, il ne voulait pas s'imposer. Peut être même que Magnus attendait de la compagnie et qu'il essayait juste de se montrer poli. Après tout, ils n'étaient rien l'un pour l'autre… Et Magnus semblait être le type d'homme à enchaîner les conquêtes. Il ne voulait pas être un numéro de plus sur un tableau de score.

« Je n'aime pas manger seul alors maintenant que tu es là, tu vas me servir de cobaye ! » Décréta Magnus en forçant Alec à s'asseoir sur un des tabourets haut de son bar.

Alec n'osa pas répondre ou protester. D'ici, il avait une vue imprenable sur l'îlot central de la cuisine et les gestes précis de son hôte. Il l'observa couper les derniers ingrédients pour sa sauce et les jeter dans la préparation. Magnus huma la vapeur de la casserole et fit une moue appréciatrice.

« Tu as mis quoi ? »

« De la citronnelle. » Précisa Magnus en touillant sa préparation d'un geste expert. « Ça donne beaucoup de goût. »

« En tout cas ça sent très bon. »

« C'est un _T_ _om yam_ (3), de la cuisine Thaï. Tu aimes ? »

« Je n'ai jamais essayé... »

« Pas un aventurier de la cuisine? »

« J'aime bien être surpris. Mais je n'aime pas cuisiner donc je fais en fonction des restaurants autour de chez moi. »

« Tu veux goûter alors ? »

Alec en avait très envie mais il n'était pas sûr, préférant se noyer le nez le premier dans son verre. D'un coup il se découvrait une passion pour l'odeur du vin rouge... Magnus s'approcha furtivement et posa deux doigts sous le menton de l'homme en face de lui pour lui faire redresser la tête. Alec fit une tête aussi outrée que surprise par la soudaine proximité de leurs corps mais se laissa totalement faire quand l'entrepreneur lui posa une cuillère en bois pleine de sauce tiède et épicée sur les lèvres. Le regard intense de Magnus lui fit monter le rouge aux joues mais il entra le jeu en ouvrant la bouche juste assez pour venir lécher du bout de sa langue la mixture. C'était vraiment délicieux : entre lait de coco, citron vert et piment.

L'entrepreneur était aux anges de la réaction du jeune homme et il ne put s'empêcher de porter son propre pouce à ses lèvres pour goûter lui aussi la sauce qui avait coulée de la cuillère. Ses yeux devaient luire d'envie à cette seconde mais cela ne fit pas fuir Alec. Au contraire, il lui adressa un sourire timide en repoussant la cuillère de bois.

« C'est très appétissant Magnus. »

« Non, c'est toi qui l'est... » Murmura Magnus perdu dans son envie de goûter à sa propre cuisine sur les lèvres d'Alexander.

Alec crut une seconde qu'il allait s'enflammer entièrement et illuminer le quartier par ses joues en feu. Comment cet homme pouvait lui dire des choses pareilles ? Il choisit courageusement de changer de sujet en se redressant et s'écartant un peu de l'homme tentateur.

« Tu cuisines depuis longtemps ? »

Magnus soupira intérieurement face à la timidité de son invité mais ne se laissa pas démonter. Il lui offrit un grand sourire avant de retourner à ses fourneaux pour finir de dresser sa soupe pimentée aux crevettes. Il put expliquer son goût pour les recettes exotiques à cause de ses origines indonésiennes à Alec tout en présentant une coupelle bien garnie au jeune homme. Il alla finalement s'asseoir à côté de lui au bar en prenant soin de récupérer son verre de vin rouge.

« Aux aventures culinaires ! » Suggéra Alec en tendant son verre pour trinquer.

Magnus ne se le fit pas proposer deux fois et, agréablement surpris de voir Alec plus détendu, il entama une nouvelle discussion pour meubler le repas improvisé.

« J'ai toujours aimé cuisiner. » Répondit Magnus à la question d'Alec alors qu'il prenait en photo le plat pour son Instagram. « La cuisine asiatique particulièrement. »

« Tu y es déjà allé ? » Demanda encore Alec, avide d'en savoir plus sur son hôte.

« Je suis né en Indonésie mais j'ai été adopté alors que j'étais encore bébé. Ma famille d'accueil m'a souvent fait manger des saveurs d'Asie et j'ai continué ensuite à découvrir les merveilles de cette gastronomie. »

Magnus n'aimait pas parler de son passé mais avec Alec il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de communiquer. Il se surprenait lui-même. Il lâcha son téléphone portable sur un coin de table après avoir pris le meilleur cliché possible, se tourna vers Alec et plongea son regard dans l'océan face à lui.

« Tes parents doivent être heureux de manger avec toi, c'est vraiment très bon ! » S'émerveilla Alec en goûtant la soupe qui lui faisait envie depuis longtemps.

En temps normal, Magnus lui aurait répondu un mensonge dans le genre de « je ne vois plus trop mes parents » ou encore « oui ils aiment beaucoup venir ici » mais il ne voulait pas mentir ce soir. Il avait promis de ne pas jouer.

« Mes parents sont morts depuis plus de vingt ans mais je suis sûr qu'ils auraient adoré dîner avec nous. »

Alec manqua de recracher sa soupe et leva un regard interdit sur Magnus. Il avait fait une sacrée bêtise en parlant de ce sujet... Il s'en voulait d'avoir abordé la question mais il remarqua tout de suite la lueur douce dans les yeux de l'homme : aucune tristesse ne l'habitait, juste le fantôme lointain d'une perte.

« Je suis désolé Magnus. »

« Ne le soit pas, c'était il y a longtemps. »

Alec garda le silence et ne savait pas où regarder. Il attrapa ses baguettes pour manger la garniture de son plat, savourant la cuisine délicieuse de Magnus mais tout avait un goût plus fade d'un coup.

« Parle-moi de ta famille veux-tu ? Et relâche ces sourcils froncés, tu es bien plus mignon quand tu es détendu et souriant ! » Attaqua Magnus en voyant le trouble du jeune homme et en tentant de le dérider.

Durant tout le reste du repas, Alec parla de sa famille, de ses envies de voyage à travers l'Europe et l'Asie, d'anecdotes des rares fois où enfant il avait accompagné ses parents dans un séjour dans les firmes de leur entreprise. Il avait une aisance naturelle à parler avec Magnus et il ne vit pas le temps passer jusqu'à ce qu'une boule de poils roux n'atterrisse sur ses genoux.

« Que ?! » S'étonna Alec en levant les mains et n'osant plus bouger.

« Je te présente ce cher Président Miaou. » S'amusa Magnus.

L'entrepreneur tendit ses mains pour déloger le chat des cuisses de son invité mais il ne récolta d'un feulement outré et le rire de la part d'un Alec heureux de glisser ses mains sur le pelage de l'animal ronronnant pour lui.

« Ce traître... » Soupira-t-il dramatiquement en tirant la langue à son chat vautré sans aucune honte.

« Jaloux ? »

Alec se rendit compte du double sens de sa phrase au moment où il croisa le sourire espiègle de Magnus. Il piqua un fard mais soutint les yeux mordorés et amusés.

« Oui ce chat n'aime que moi d'habitude... » Céda Magnus de bonne grâce, ne voulant pas gêner plus Alec.

« Je crois que je suis adopté. » S'amusa ce dernier alors que le chat se roulait sur le dos pour qu'Alec puisse gratter son ventre.

« Cela tombe bien, je ne sors jamais avec une personne qu'il n'apprécie pas. »

Alec rigola franchement à la blague de Magnus, pensant sincèrement que l'homme faisait un trait d'humour de sa voix devenue grave. Mais Magnus était des plus sérieux.

« Si on passait au dessert ? » Proposa-t-il en se levant, voyant bien qu'Alec ne comprenait pas ses sous-entendus.

« Tu en as aussi fait un ?! » S'étonna Alec en le suivant du regard.

Magnus sortit des verrines de son frigo. Il referma la porte d'un coup de hanche bien senti, accompagné d'un clin d'œil aguicheur.

« Riz au lait de coco et à la mange. » Présenta-t-il, fier de lui en voyant le regard plein d'envie d'Alec le suivre jusqu'au salon.

Alec prit soin d'attraper le chat dans ses bras pour suivre son hôte jusqu'au canapé. Le chat se lova contre lui et ne sembla pas broncher durant toute la migration. Magnus lui lança un regard aussi amusé qu'envieux en l'entendant ronronner alors qu'Alec recommençait à le caresser une fois assis. Il tendit une verrine à son invité et ce dernier le remercia chaleureusement.

« Isabelle m'a dit que tu travailles à l'université. Que fais-tu exactement ? » Interrogea Magnus en s'installant près d'Alec, leurs hanches se frôlant presque.

Alec lui répondit à grand renfort de gestes sous l'œil mécontent du chat. Et finalement, alors que Magnus réagissait à sa tirade passionnée sur son travail, il porta une cuillère du dessert à sa bouche. C'était juste trop bon et il ne put empêcher un petit gémissement de plaisir lui échapper. Il adorait la mangue... Et ce dessert, par l'Enfer, il était délicieux !

Magnus se retint de toutes ses forces de ne pas se jeter sur Alec et puisa dans toute sa raison disponible pour rester calme. Il s'était promis d'aller au rythme du jeune homme. Mais il fallait qu'Alec arrête ce genre de choses s'il ne voulait pas finir dévoré sur ce même canapé...

« Magnus, je suis vraiment impressionné par ta cuisine... » S'extasia Alec en lui offrant un sourire solaire.

Magnus lui répondit par un sourire presque timide, très touché par le compliment. Ils continuèrent la soirée ainsi à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que les minutes passées n'aient plus aucune importance. Magnus leur servait de temps à autre un verre et ils n'arrivaient pas à se résoudre à la séparation. Il sentait bien que la fatigue pesait sur lui : il avait eu une longue et stressante semaine, pleine d'enjeux cruciaux pour des dossiers avec ses clients principaux. Et la pression retombait comme par magie. Magnus sentit sa tête dodeliner lentement alors qu'Alec lui parlait de sa passion pour les langues anciennes. Il était bien ici et quand sa tête retrouva une épaule large et accueillante, il ne se posa pas de question et sombra dans le sommeil.

Alec était mortifié de sentir le poids de la tête de Magnus sur lui mais en même temps, cela le faisait se sentir utile et une douce chaleur l'envahissait. Il se fit la réflexion que le maître des lieux n'apprécierait pas vraiment qu'il passe sa main dans ses cheveux soigneusement coiffés. Mais il en avait bien envie.

Il se laissa porter par la torpeur et l'aura bouillante de Magnus. Il partait lui aussi dans les limbes à cause de l'alcool qu'il avait bu : sa dernière pensée fût pour son petit Max qui devait dormir à poings fermés dans son grand lit. Il faudrait qu'il vérifie sans faute que les effets secondaires ne s'étendaient pas...

* * *

Alec ouvrit doucement les yeux en entendant un miaulement proche de sa tête. Depuis quand avait-il un chat ? Il essaya de se redresser mais un poids sur son torse l'empêchait de bouger. Il avait encore eu un squatteur dans son lit... Sans ouvrir les yeux, il glissa sa main dans les cheveux de la masse sur son torse et apprécia la délicatesse entre ses doigts. Des cheveux ? Max les avait perdu quelques jours plus tôt...

L'homme se figea totalement et ouvrit brusquement les yeux alors que le propriétaire de cheveux soupirait d'aise dans son sommeil : Magnus était avachi sur lui, tous deux à moitié allongé sur le canapé du loft. Ils avaient dû bouger durant la nuit. Alec se raidit et enleva avec précaution sa main de la chevelure multicolore de Magnus. Ce dernier était sans fard et très beau endormi. La lumière du soleil donnait une teinte dorée à sa peau et il prit le temps de détailler le corps abandonné. Avant de réaliser qu'il devait déjà être tard si le soleil éclairait la pièce.

Alec se leva en trombe, faisant glisser un Magnus étourdi sur le canapé. Il lissa ses vêtements en rougissant, ne sachant pas comment réagir à un réveil pareil : lui qui ne voulait pas s'imposer à dîner, voilà qu'il dormait dans les bras de son hôte quelques heures après. Il devait rentrer chez lui : Max et le reste de sa famille devaient se faire du soucis.

« L'est quelle heure... ? » Demanda un Magnus pâteux, visiblement incapable de garder plus de deux secondes ses yeux ouverts.

« Presque sept heures. » Répondit Alec comme un automate avant de poursuivre sur une voix anxieuse. « Je dois partir. »

Magnus ouvrit un peu plus son esprit au contexte général de la pièce en entendant Alec. Il put observer le jeune homme se trémousser de gêne devant le canapé, ne sachant que faire de ses mains. Il lui offrit un sourire engageant en se levant du canapé.

« Tu prendras bien le petit déjeuner avec moi ? Je suis le roi des pancake ! »

« Merci Magnus mais je dois vraiment partir. » Maintint Alec en se dirigeant vers la porte du loft.

Il allait ouvrir la porte quand la voix de Magnus raisonna très proche de son oreille.

« On peut se revoir ? »

Alec prit le temps de réfléchir une seconde à la demande et se retourna dans un sourire charmeur pour répondre.

« Tu as mon numéro non ? »

* * *

Alec referma la porte d'entrée de la maison le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas réveiller toute la maisonnée et monta directement dans sa chambre. La pièce était dans la pénombre mais il distingua clairement le corps frêle de son frère roulé en boule sous les couvertures. Il s'approcha et brossa gentiment les cheveux en bataille. Le garçon remua dans son sommeil.

« Alec ? » Demanda Max d'une voix pleine de sommeil.

« Oui c'est moi. Ne t'en fais pas. Dors encore un peu, il est très tôt. » Susurra-t-il en réponse tout en déposant un baiser sur le front de l'endormi.

Alec quitta la chambre sans un bruit et descendit à la cuisine pour se faire un café : il avait besoin de s'éclairer les idées. Il n'en revenait pas encore d'avoir dormi chez Magnus...

« Tu es tombé du lit ma parole. » Fit une voix amusée alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine.

Isabelle était attablée avec le pichet de la machine à café devant elle et un immense mug. Elle céda un petit sourire fatigué à son aîné alors qu'il prenait une tasse et se laissait choir à ses côtés.

« On peut dire ça oui... Et toi ? » Soupira-t-il en se servant.

« Je viens de rentrer. »

« Tu ne devais pas revenir ce soir ? »

« Si mais- »

Isabelle se coupa net en réalisant soudain que son frère venait tout juste de rentrer : elle avait entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir un peu plus tôt.

« Alec ?! » S'écria-t-elle en se redressant sur sa chaise pour attraper le pans de la chemise noire de son frère.

« Quoi ? » S'inquiéta Alec en faisant un regard perdu à sa sœur.

« Tu as les mêmes vêtements qu'hier. »

« Et alors ? » Resta-t-il interdit, ne comprenant pas en quoi ça choquait Izzy.

« Tu as découché ! »

La phrase sonnait comme une condamnation et Alec vit dans le regard d'Isabelle qu'elle était en train de faire les liens qui s'imposaient : sa vie amoureuse allait devenir un vrai champ de bataille dans quelques secondes à n'en pas douter.

« Oh mon dieu ! » Réalisa Izzy d'une voix surexcitée. « Tu as dormi chez Magnus ?! »

Alec garda le silence quelques temps en faisant danser le café dans sa tasse avant de plonger son regard amusé dans celui impatient de la jeune femme.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a vendu ? » Demanda-t-il par curiosité.

« Les paillettes. » Répondit-elle sans hésitation.

« Quoi ? » S'étonna Alec en regardant ses vêtements avec surprise.

« Tu as des paillettes sur ton t-shirt et dans tes cheveux... » Expliqua Izzy de bonne grâce avant de continuer d'une voix pressante. « Raconte maintenant. Je veux tout savoir ! »

« Il n'y a pas grand chose à raconter : j'ai rendu ton pc et il m'a invité à dîner. »

« C'est tout ? »

« Non, après on a discuté toute la nuit et on a dû s'endormir parce que je me suis réveillé sur son canapé. »

« Rien de croustillant, c'est nul. » Bouda-t-elle en croisant ses bras.

« Izzy... » Prévint Alec en lui faisant les gros yeux : ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation.

« Je sais, je sais : ta vie sexuelle est privée, j'arrête de t'embêter. » Récita-t-elle sur un ton amusé.

« Merci. » Soupira-t-il, heureux que la leçon reste un peu gravée dans l'esprit de sa sœur.

« Enfin, Magnus est sexy quand même, avoue-le ! » Tenta-t-elle dans un clin d'œil.

Il y eut un temps de silence durant lequel Alec repensa à la soirée et au visage endormi de Magnus.

« Bien sûr qu'il est sexy, tu as vu le corps et le style qu'il a ? » Lâcha-t-il avec un sourire rêveur alors qu'Isabelle pouffait de sa réaction. « Et je pourrais tout à fait m'habituer à sa cuisine absolument parfaite ! »

« Tu es mordu mon cher frère ! »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » S'insurgea-t-il mais ses yeux étaient rieurs. « Je me demande même pourquoi il s'intéresse à moi : on joue pas dans la même cour tous les deux. »

« Alec... » Soupira-t-elle, désespérée du manque de confiance de son frère.

« Mais j'ai passé une très bonne soirée. » Ajouta Alec en souriant franchement.

« Vous allez vous revoir ? » Demanda Izzy, avide de confidences.

« Je ne sais pas. J'espère. » Avoua-t-il alors que de petites rougeurs lui montaient aux joues.

« Tu es trop mignon mon frère adoré ! » S'écria-t-elle en tentant de lui pincer le visage mais Alec se défendit avec brio.

« En tout cas, je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas me mettre la pression avec cette histoire. » Reprit-il sur un ton sérieux, ayant besoin de savoir que sa sœur serait un véritable soutien dans toute cette affaire.

« Je serai sage, c'est promis. »

« Je ne sais pas où ça va nous mener mais je veux le découvrir à mon rythme. »

« Je comprends. Mais sache que je suis là à tout moment si tu as besoin. »

« Merci. » Souffla-t-il en lui caressant la joue avant de continuer sur un ton moqueur. « Et toi alors, avec ce Simon ! »

Isabelle lui lança un regard surpris mais ne répondit pas.

« Quoi ? Tu croyais vraiment que je n'étais pas au courant que tu allais avec lui en convention ? »

Izzy rigola volontiers à la réplique et se mit à expliquer la situation à son frère. Elle aimait ces moments de complicité, ces moments où elle pouvait tout dire sans peur d'être jugée ou mal reçue. Elle lui raconta alors : son béguin pour un garçon à peine entré à la fac, un musicien en plus, branché jeux vidéos, fantaisie et imaginaire. Un garçon à la fois doux et drôle dont elle tombait sous le charme un peu plus à chaque rencontre mais qui était désespéramment timide et pas doué avec les filles. Et accessoirement amoureux de sa meilleure amie d'enfance qui n'était autre que Clary, la copine de Jace. Et à quel point ça la mettait mal à l'aise de se retrouver au milieu de ça.

Alec prit le temps de la conseiller et la rassurer avant que le reste de la maison ne se réveille aussi : il avait du mal à imaginer sa sœur dans une vie amoureuse mais il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse alors si il devait en passer par là...

* * *

Le téléphone de Magnus vibra furieusement. Il était de nouveau avachi dans son canapé à s'enivrer de l'odeur masculine qu'avait laissé Alec sur le tissus. Il se traita mentalement d'imbécile de l'avoir laissé partir et regarda son message. C'était de la part de Will. Une pointe de déception perça son cœur.

\- Ce soir au Pandémonium ? -

Il savait très bien comment se finissait ce genre de soirée avec Will... Il répondit après avoir mûrement réfléchi : quelque chose s'était déverrouillé en lui.

\- Je risque de ne pas être disponible pendant un temps... -

* * *

Fin de la partie

* * *

 **Notes et références**

1\. Dirty-little-secret : mon secret inavouable en gros. J'imagine ce cocktail avec du rhum, de la tequila et des fruits exotiques.

2\. Une convention est un rassemblement de personnes passionnées par un même sujet, genre Comic-Con pour la fiction SF et Fantastique ou la Japan Expo pour les produits d'Asie.

3\. C'est une soupe traditionnelle de la cuisine thaïlandaise à base de crevettes, de citronnelle, de citron vert, de coco et de piment.

* * *

Bon j'ai réussi à publier avec pas trop de retard et pour me faire pardonner j'ai fait un chapitre plus long ! :P

J'espère que ça va vous plaire et j'attends vos retours avec impatience.

Dites-moi aussi si ça vous intéresse que je développe la relation Izzy-Simon dans un bonus. Je ne veux pas alourdir plus mes chapitres avec leur histoire et me concentrer totalement sur Malec mais si vous êtes plusieurs à vouloir en savoir plus, je pourrais éventuellement réfléchir à un OS... A bon entendeur~

Merci et à dans 2 semaines pour la suite !

Pouic


	5. Informations importantes

**_Ce message est informatif, désolée pour la fausse joie._**

Bonjour!

Je sais que je suis absente depuis longtemps sur mes écrits Malec.

Je n'ai pas abandonné, loin de là.

Pour vous raconter ma vie 2 minutes, j'ai été en formation professionnelle en Inde pendant 3 semaines et, comme ça c'est mal passé, j'ai du mal à reprendre un rythme normal... Ensuite je me suis cassé le doigt et j'ai du faire face à plusieurs difficultés chronophages, d'où mon impossibilité d'écrire malgré l'envie!

Cependant, j'ai eu encore des idées pour des OS et même une autre mini fic Malec :3

J'espère pouvoir publier dans les prochaines semaines plusieurs chapitres autant ici que sur "Mille et une histoires de Malec" et enfin reprendre un rythme d'écriture qui me plaît.

J'en profite pour vous souhaiter de bonnes fêtes!

Voilà j'espère vous retrouver bientôt et je retourne écrire un peu ;)

Pouic

Ps: oui, je suis tombée dans Star Trek/Spirk aussi, mais ça n'empêche pas que Malec reste mon couple préféré! :D


End file.
